Fading Dreams
by oceanbang
Summary: Rikku's always been in the background during her friends' stories, but when a twist of events drag her and Gippal into Spira's new threat, her own story unfolds, and true feelings emerge. GippalxRikku
1. Chapter I

_This story will revolve around Rikku and Gippal, told from Rikku's POV. There's some fluff, a little humor, bits of action, and a plot to arrive soon enough. Other characters will make appearances, but this is mainly a GxR fic._

Disclaimer: I own the game, but Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix.

**Timeline: A few months after the end of FFX-2.**

**_Chapter I_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Lightning blistered the sky above me. A second later, drops of rain dripped onto my skin. My fingers trembled as they clutched the bloodstained daggers I considered my weapons. A soft wind rustled my blonde braids, brushing them in front of my anguished face.

Why is this _happening_?

He was standing there, eyeing me with a flurry of emotions.

The sky overhead had become concealed behind the dark gray mass of thunderclouds, casting shadows through the nighttime sky. I didn't realize where we were. Besaid? Bevelle? No, it wasn't a town; it was more like a cliff. Crashing waves deafened with loud sounds to the side, which reminded me of the Mushroom Rock road.

Gippal stood adjacent from me, his right hand clutching a single dagger. But his wasn't stained with any blood at all, unlike my twin daggers.

Dagger-shaped wounds littered his body, mostly small, shallow cuts on his arms. His shirt was torn in different places, soaked with blood around the gashes. Despite all the injuries, he was still standing.

Another bolt of lightning caressed across the gloomy sky, but I didn't flinch an inch. The rain started to pick up, coming down on us like damp sheets. My hair clung to my face wetly, but the blood from Gippal's wounds started to blend in his shirt with the rain.

_Why _is this happening? Did _I _hurt Gippal? I mean, I've seriously wanted to _hurt _him, but definitely not to this extent! What's wrong with me?!

Gippal mouthed something to me, but the echo of the rain drowned it out. Then my body lurched forward, beyond my control, launching right at him. I tried to scream in shock, tried to resist, but my teeth were gritted furiously. Gippal tried to evade my assault, yet he did not try to counter it at all. Was that why _I _was the on unharmed? Why would he not try to fight me?

Against my will, my arm shot out and swept the tip of my dagger across Gippal's cheek, leaving a lengthy slash in its wake. Blood started to ooze out of the injury, and trickle onto the front of his sopping shirt, slicked with rain and sweat. Why couldn't I stop myself from attacking from him?

My foot shot up unexpectedly, once again with out of my control, slapping Gippal in the chest and sending him onto his back that caused a great splash in the mud as he hit the grimy ground. His one eye stared at me with those same emotions of incredulity, irritation, and misery. The other emotions I could not decipher; feelings I was uncertain that he felt.

I moved towards him, my daggers pointing down for a quick attack, but Gippal didn't even seem like he was going to defend himself against me. Maybe he was trying to psyche me out. But I couldn't even psyche my own body out of harming Gippal and stop this uncontrollable rage! I would never attack someone like this, would I?"

An eerie glow lighted up the sky, brighter than any magic attack I'd ever witnessed. I could feel the colossal gathering of electricity overhead, knowing that it would explode soon in the form of a plasma bolt accompanied by a deafening thunderclap.

My expectations were blown out big time, as loudest sounds I'd ever heard echoed everywhere around me, while a searing gathering of plasma descended my way like a fatale arrow about to pierce its target.

The daggers dropped from my hands as I dropped to my knees in an instant, falling right onto Gippal with an ear splitting scream of fright.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!_

My eyes shot open and my upper body jerked upwards and off my bed, my blonde locks catching on my sweaty face.

It had only been a dream.

I breathed a deep and long sigh, fanning myself with both of my hands.

"That was a super weird dream," I told myself quickly, trying to reach a state of calmness.

But suddenly I found my legs churning in a speedy motion, carrying me right out of my room.

Was Gippal okay? Of course, get a grip, Rikku, it was only a dream. You wouldn't fight Gippal in reality like that.

I bit my lip nervously, and slowly pushed open the door to Gippal's quarters.

Thankfully, he was sleeping like a baby. I sighed loudly, but then instantly clamped my hands over my mouth in fear of waking him. Gippal stirred a bit, mumbling incoherently, but then drifted back off to a peaceful slumber.

My hands started to tremble again as I moved closer to Gippal, but I willed them to stop. Why should I be nervous? It's just Gippal here, and he's just fine and dandy.

Stopping at his bedside, my gaze scanned over Gippal's sleeping, and now slightly snoring, form. It was near the winter season, yet here he was lying in bed shirtless and without any thick covers to keep him warm. The ends of the covers stopped just above his waist, leaving most of his torso bare and exposed. A nice tan stood out, showing how much he was outside in the sun. His muscular and well-toned upper body showed how hard he worked with his machina.

Suddenly I found my finger sliding down the soft skin over his arm, tracing over his biceps and triceps.

Rikku, get a hold of yourself; this is _Gippal _you're feeling! If he found you like this, it would totally fuel his egotistical attitude. I knew I'd never live it down, while everyone who he would tell would be saying, "Cid's little girl has the hots for the Machine Faction leader".

Lost in my thoughts, I hardly noticed Gippal's strong arm snaking around my back. I almost squealed, at least jumped little, once I finally noticed what he was doing. His eyes were still closed, and he was still sleeping softly. Feeling _really_ comfortable, I brought my hand back to slap Gippal on the arm. But as he stated to mumble, I caught myself before I'd made contact.

"Hey here, I gotta tell you something." Gippal muttered, his lips hardly moving at all.

I had no idea how he knew it was me, but a devious smile graced my lips as a plan popped into my mind. I wasn't proud of it, but this would be the perfect way to find out what's going on in Gippal's head, more important, his dreams.

"What Gippal, what do you want to tell me?" I asked in a soft whisper while holding back a large snicker. This was going to be _so_ muchfun!

"Guess how many girls I've taken showers with?" He continued slowly, leaving me to stick out my tongue in a mad, disgusted manner. I should have known better, Gippal is such a player! Now it seemed like it wouldn't be any fun at all.

"How many girls have you had showers with, Gippal?" My voice lacked obvious interest now, but I decided to still humor the sleeping man. A smug smirk lit up on Gippal's face, leading me to roll my eyes casually.

"None, I've been saving that moment for the two of us."

_What_?!

My mouth dropped open, as I gawked with a look of wild horror. Of all the insulting, degrading things...I really wanted to give him a good slap now, even if he was sleeping and pretty much defenseless. My hand rose for a strike, coming down with swift precision and power. This would teach him a lesson about sleep talking to me like that.

Then Gippal jerked me forward with a hug, causing me to topple onto his bed. Now I seriously wondered if he was sleeping. I clamped my mouth shut though, to avoid shrieking out of surprise. Not trying to struggle, I waited calmly as Gippal dragged me until me cheek was resting on his bare chest. The warmth of Gippal's body washed over me, even if it was slight contact, and it actually felt like I was standing right next to a weak Fire spell, but in a good way. But with his strong arms nestled around me, I couldn't help but feel so safe that I actually started to drift off into sleep. I nudged my head against one of Gippal's broad shoulders, until a peaceful slumber overcame me.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**__**

"Wow, Rikku, I didn't expect to wake up with you in my arms?"

What, who's in my soft, cozy bed? That voice, it sounded exactly like Gippal's but he wouldn't dare come in my bed.

"Hey Cid's girl, you awake?" The same voice asked me in a humorous and calm tone. Something was sliding under the back of my shirt, and oddly, messing with my bra strap.

"GIPPAL, you _perverted, _obnoxious feely loser!!!"

With a slight smirk, Gippal removed his arm from beneath the back of my shirt.

"Ha, I knew that you would wake up for that, Cid's girl."

I didn't even remark about his annoying pet name, instead, I brought my hand into a sideways strike, aiming for his cheek. Gippal easily ducked under it, laughing as he did, and I started to lose my balance, tinkering on the edge of his bed.

"Careful Rikku!" Gippal suddenly blurted with a noticeable touch of concern, but it was too late. I plunged over the side and fell onto the floor in an awkward sprawl, my hair falling over in front of my face.

This is _so_ embarrassing.

"Rikku, are you alright?"

Wow, Gippal actually worried, and for me? I flipped my hair back quickly, and spun around to face him while rubbing the area between my back and butt.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, Gippal!" I spat at him, my voice sweet with sarcasm, and I jumped up to give him a good shove in the chest. The push was a little off, as Gippal caught me by the wrists and pulled me onto his chest.

"I told you to be careful," he whispered in a soft, smooth voice blonde locks fell upon his tanned, bare chest while I caught myself staring into his swirling eyes in a confused daze. Was Gippal, the arrogant jerk I knew inside and out hitting on me like I was one of his_ girls_? I was not about to let this wacky scene play out like a soap opera, no siree!

"Get off me Gippal!" I demanded hotly, my voice a little weaker than I'd intended.

"Um, you're the one on me," replied Gippal, a touch too smug for my liking. I could feel myself ready to blow up in his face, but I gave myself an infuriated sigh and pushed myself off his chest. Then I quickly turned around towards the door, Gippal's concerned voice trailing me.

"Rikku, why _did _you come into my room, into my bed?"

I sensed genuine concern n his voice, but I still froze, inches from the doorway. What could I tell him, that I'd bee kicking his ass uncontrollably in my nightmare? Unlikely, he might take it as a joke and treat it lightly. But it wasn't funny, not the least bit, because I'd actually been threatening Gippal's life. Just the thoughts of frightening dream sent chills down my spine, making me miss the dreams of silly Moogles, fluffy Chocobos, and playful Cactuars. They were certainly better than trying to pierce Gippal with my daggers in a thunderstorm. My mind was made up; I wasn't going to tell Gippal, or anyone else for that matter, about my awful nightmare.

"None of your business!" I finally answered, dismissing Gippal's concern.

"Like I'd buy that excuse. I know you _like _me, Cid's girl." He replied with a saucy smile, shattering any worry he seemed to have about me. To add an effect, he rolled onto his side and flexed a muscle, which I responded to by slamming his door as hard as I could, causing the walls to shudder somewhat.

Just as I finished showing my anger, I tore down the hall in a wild frenzy, al most slipping on my bare feet. I didn't care, all I wanted to do was hide in my room and escape everything. Escape...something I always needed. Back when I was worrying about Yuna and her pilgrimage, all I could do was try to drown out the fear. I had known her trip was supposed to end sacrificially, so it always helped to imagine what the Calm would be like. Good thoughts always pulled me through, and so would talking to others. Tidus helped me the most, always the one willing to hear me out. Now I didn't really have anyone. At least when I'd felt worried as a sphere hunter with the Gullwings, Yuna and Paine were always there. Yuna's deep concern for my well being, and Paine's stern motivation. Now, I was alone, all of them were far away. Gippal was_ there_, but I hadn't forged a strong enough relationship because I hadn't exactly shared a perilous adventure with him. There had been the time during the final battle with VegnaGun, but that wasn't enough.

Now, all I could do was break in to my room, lock the door, and sink to the floor in tears. I know crying was silly, but I was worried and scared and confused. Gippal wasn't helping a bit with his smart-ass attitude. Tidus would be able to comfort me, I'm sure he would. He would convince me that the dream was just a dream, and that I was letting it get to me too easily. Then we'd talk about old times, and I'd forget about Gippal and the nightmare. Tidus was like that, able to really get my mind off worrying. I have to admit I'd been attracted to him at first, like Gippal, he had the tan, the muscles, the smile, and their eyes. Both men have really entrancing eyes, even if I can only see one of Gippal's eyes. Yet Tidus was the one who'd comforted me so many times, while Gippal always seemed to strike me as arrogant and self absorbed. But my infatuation with Tidus was over before Sin was defeat, because he felt more like an older brother. Plus, Yuna had dibs on him first. And I like the two of them together much better than him and me; they are perfect together.

Footsteps outside my door awoke me from my reverie, and made me muffle my cries. I knew it was Gippal, no doubt, and I didn't want him to worry over me any more than he already was. He knocked on the door twice and called my name, but after a minute of no response, he walked away. I curled up against the door for a few more minutes, thinking back on the joyful times I'd had with my friends during are quests for Spira's safety.

That made me feel a little better, and gave me the determination I needed. This was just a nightmare I was stressing over! I knew I wouldn't forget, but I could at least stop stressing over, I think though, the main reason why I got so worked up because Gippal. Venturing into that area would be like jumping into a field of wild machina! For as long as I've known Gippal, I still can't figure him about a bit. Best to leave it that way and get on with my life.

I took a few more minutes to dwell on my happy times during my adventures, then walked into my large closet. Now that I think about it, I really need to lessen my wardrobe. So while I searched through the rows of clothes, I fixed my hair up to its usual style, glad that I'd done the braids when I was bored last night. Then I changed from my pajamas into a brown skirt, similar to my thief outfit but longer and softer, a bright pink bikini top, and a blue and green scarf. Wrapping the scarf around my neck five times just so it would hang at my knees I slipped on a white head band and slipped my feet into a pair of comfortable shoes like the ones in my thief outfit.

As I exited my closet and passed by my dresser, the twin blades came into view. I disregarded my weapons, knowing that I was just going for a stroll around Home. I wasn't exactly ready to toy with them, at least not yet.

A balcony was near my room, so I stepped onto that first, admiring the sunny day before me. Hot but bearable wind breeze along me, and I leaned against the railing with my arms crossed and my elbows propped up. I loved the sunny days, but Bikanel Desert is simply downright hot! Of course, it _is_ a desert, but I prefer a day in Besaid's tropical climate.

While I was admiring the sights, someone below in the desert happened to be dueling with some fiends. They didn't look like much of a challenge, but what caught my interest was the fighter. Wielding a dagger, and clad in a tight, black muscle shirt and baggy brown pants, was none other than Gippal!

He was a little far away, being almost right under me, but he seemed like he was taking his sweet time with his opponents. The fiends kept striking at him, missing, and being countered at. His tanned and bare muscular arms glistened in the sunlight, showing me that he was in really good shape. I guess all the Machine Faction work and fiend fighting buffed him up a lot, plus he does go work out in the gym. Not to mention he has all those girls to impress with his well toned body. Ugh, it's as if he has a fan club made up of hordes of seductive girl! Now, I know they aren't all like that, some are shy and quiet, but Gippal plays them all. He loves attention and loves to please them, and he especially likes those girls who, well, really put his interest in prime perspective. I can't stand it, since I know all it does is make him ore pompous. But I know he doesn't treat them like he treats me, whether that's a good or bad thing.

As I was watching him, I think the sand started to move. Wait, probably an illusion, sand dunes don't move. No, _something_ was really moving, but through the sand and heading right for _Gippal_! He didn't even notice the approaching mystery, trained on his easy fight. As the figure billowed a few feet out of the sands, I realized what it was. A huge, worm-like body, towering high into the air and dripping saliva out of its enormously large mouth. A Sand Worm, and it was definitely a huge one, about to close in on Gippal!

"Gippal, behind you! Gippal!!" I screamed, but maybe I was too far away, because he didn't even react. I watched the Sand Worm closing distance on my unsuspecting friend, so I knew it was up to me to save him. Just past the railing of the balcony, along the wall downwards, was a large and thin pillar attached along the wall. Its curved arc at the bottom would give me enough of a ramp to help me reach Gippal. If I played it out right, I should land on my feet and be able to rush to Gippal.

I back up a few paces, then darted forward, hurtling over the railing. My feet lightly touched the downward rail, and my sliding drop began. The Sand Worm was only a hundred yards away when I hit the curve, sailing into the air and adding a brisk backflip to help my balance. My feet touched the ground a little harder than I had anticipated, so I dropped to one knee and cupped my hands to my mouth.

"Gippal dinh ynuoht! Drana'c y Sand Worm pareht oui!"

Finally, after all my trouble, Gippal finally looked at me. It almost cost him though, as he barely reacted to one of the fiends striking him. HE took down both of them, just as the Sand Worm closed in on him.

"Muug uid!" I screamed loudly, pointing at the fiend about to squash him into the sand. Gippal narrowly avoided the massive bite into the sand, rolling onto his back and sliding towards me. I rushed to his aid, but then a frightening realization struck me. I was unarmed. Having left my daggers and any dresspheres back in my room, I had no offense or defense. My worries just about made it out of my mouth and to tell Gippal, but he suddenly pushed me to the side. The Sand Worm's wide mouth crushed against the sands that I was just on, and Gippal disappeared. The fiend's mouth stayed glued to the ground, with Gippal inside it. I screamed and tried kicked it's face, but all the ended up in was the Sand Worm brushed a cloud of sand with its large tail. The blinding cloud kicked up in my face, and I dropped to my knees with a cry of surprise. Despite the sand, I could still clearly see a blade protruding the skin of the Sand Worm. I watched excitedly, as Gippal fought the fiend from within it, striking it with his dagger. Finally, the Sand Worm pushed its mouth of the ground and fled, flowing through the sand like it was a river. Then I found Gippal, and I suddenly kicked myself for not having a CommSphere handy.

Standing there and shaking his limbs, Gippal stood covered in the Sand Worm's saliva. Most dripped off his spiky hair and clung to his shirt all over. I exploded into a fit of laughter, while Gippal eyed me with a nasty look. Once I had started to settle down, he peeled off his soaked shirt, some of the saliva had even dripped inside his shirt and on his pec muscles and shoulders, and tossed it into the air. I first thought he was being angry, until the shirt sailed right at me. Gippal was the one laughing it up as his _slimy_, _icky_ shirt landed on my face. A split second passed where I was so horrified to even react. The initial moment passed, and then I tore it off my face and stamped on it with my feet, screaming at Gippal. But he'd already started towards Home, leaving me with saliva dripping from my hair and face.

"Hey Cid's girl, wash that for me, will ya?" Gippal called over his shoulder, brushing some saliva off his chest. I couldn't help but smile at the humor of Gippal's antics, even if it was directed at me. Telling myself I'd have to give him a good beating, I scooped up the sloppy shirt and jogged after him.

For the first time in a while, I couldn't stop myself from breaking into a real smile.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**The first chapter was an intro to GippalxRikku, but the next chapter is about what has happened since the defeat of VegnaGun. A plot will come into play soon. And don't worry, there's plenty of GxR fluffiness, but don't there will be hardships. Expect updates one or two a week, like every five days unless I'm busy, but I will try hard to get the chapters out. Most of them will be long, but probably a little shorter than this. _Please_ review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	2. Chapter II

_Well, I decided to post a little quicker than I'd expected. This chapter should clear up what's happened between the end of FFX-2 and the beginning of this story. There will be plenty of Gippal/Rikku interaction, and the plot should start to roll by the next chapter. Just to point out, this is set after the perfect ending of the game, which I have yet to achieve :(_

**Enjoy, and shout outs at the bottom :)**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 is property of Square-Enix, except for the characters in this chapter not in the game.

**_Chapter II_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Time's change, you know. I suppose Spira's stayed the same mostly, except the Youth League and New Yevon are one team now, fighting for Spira's safety, called Youth Yevon. Go figure! They aren't all young, but I guess the youth part is suppose to give them motivation or something. They even asked Yunie, Paine, and I to join their ranks, high up there too, like generals or commanders. We _did _save Spira, but all three of us turned it down. Not that we couldn't handle it, but not one of us wanted to sign away our freedom to protect Spira under orders when we can, and have, do it anyways. Oh yeah, by the way, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal are all head of the division, though Gippal hardly ever sticks around there. I guess he feels his place is at Home, with his friends and machina.

The Eternal Calm has returned, though I think it shouldn't be called "eternal" since Spira has a real talent for housing such entities of destruction. Plus, I doubt even half of Spira knew they were in danger until it was declared the VegnaGun had been defeated. They were all too busy with the Youth League or New Yevon, but I suppose some, like Wakka and Lulu, had personal affairs to attend to.

I think the best part of the whole adventure was at the very end, before the Gullwings separated for different paths. That happened just after Tidus appeared out of nowhere. Well, I guess he appeared in the ocean, but I was _so _happy for Yunie. I haven't been able to forget the look on her face when she saw his body emerge from the calm waters. I think she felt happy, rejoiced, confused, surprised, scared, and probably a whole lot more. It was real emotion, which I'm surprised that Yunie hasn't sung that song for Tidus yet. Even though Leblanc had faked Yunie's identity at the beginning of our adventure, at the concert, I know the song was meant for my cousin and Tidus.

It's been a long time since I've seen any of my companions, and sometimes I find it hard to go through the day without missing them. Sure, if Gippal wasn't there I'd probably feel worse, but I wouldn't mind catching up on old times. The last person I'd met with outside of Home was Yuna, which happened to be about two weeks ago. She'd dragged me to a dinner party at Bevelle, but I hadn't stayed long. I can be a party animal when I want, but I'd hardly call the dinner part anything but formal. And to tell the truth, I missed Gippal. It seems I can't go anywhere nowadays without missing someone dearly.

I set down the picture of Yunie, Paine, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, and I with reluctance. The Gullwings were no more, as sphere hunting had settled down a lot since VegnaGun's defeat. Brother and Buddy hang around at Home sometimes, although I have no idea where they are when they're not here. I haven't seen Shinra or Paine since the day the picture was taken, a few days after Tidus arrived on the sands of Besaid. I've seen Yuna about five times since then, and made frequent calls to check up on her. Now though, I feel like everything is so plain. Sure, I work around Home with old friends and a few family members, but without an adventure or dire situation beckoning my attention, I just feel like plain old Rikku. The only thing that gives me excitement is Gippal, oddly enough. Just thinking about him makes me jittery. Can't explain why though or maybe I just don't want to admit it. Either way, I need Gippal to help myself keep it together.

"Rikku, I have a call for you," someone told me, and I snapped up as if I'd just awaken from sleep. Lyanna, a girl slightly older than me and a friend, stood in my open doorway. "I couldn't tell who it was, but all they said was that it's urgent and they must speak with you."

"Thanks, Lyanna." Then I followed her out the door and to the main room for calls. Every Al Bhed in home has a phone to receive calls, but it only works in Home. Anyone or calls in or out from outside Home has to connect to the Calling Base.

Lyanna gave me a friendly smile, then left me alone in the small room of scattered machina. With so many Calling Bases around Home, they only need to be a small room. I sat in a comfortable chair, propped my feet up on a table, and took the only received that was off the hook.

"Hi, Rikku speaking!"

In the background, I could hear the whirling sounds of sand maybe, but the connection was filled with static.

"Rikku...talk...soon. Now...a...time. It's important...there's...I...you."

I could only here bits and fragments of the caller's sentences due to the static, but I couldn't even tell who was calling me.

"Hello? I can't hear you!" I shouted in the receiver, wondering if whoever was on the other side could hear me loud and clear.

"We...meet...Section 6...Division...near...Oasis. I...can't...long."

"What was the Division again?" I yelled, having heard only half of the location of my caller. They didn't sound too distressed, but urgency is urgency, and Lyanna had said it was urgent. Recently, the Al Bhed, mainly Pops though, divided up Bikanel Desert into Sections and Divisions so it would be easier to pinpoint anyone or anything lost in the desert. With only half of the coordinates, I was searching in the partial dark. It would take a while to search for the caller's location, unless they were in a close Division. Thankfully I had heard "near Oasis" which narrowed the Division down to three possible choices. Either way, I needed to get a start on the search.

Lyanna wasn't in the hall when I left the Caller Base, but I continued toward the nearest exit out of Home. A few newly designed traveling machina inventions sat next to the exit, purposely situated there. At each exit, the new machina, which had a built in map of the desert and operated something like lift at Bevelle's entrance, except for sand instead of water, waited for a rider, since it was much easier to navigate the desert with it.

As I walked over to one, I remembered Pops' warning about going out into the desert alone. Of course, he'd told me those warning when I was young. I'm sure I can work my way around the terrain and heat now. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to seek assistance.

"Rao, Rikku, fryd'c ib?" A male voice asked me from behind. Turning around, I found Deanz, a guy whom I consider a lot like Gippal, appearance-wise, walking towards me with a smile. "I didn't expect to find you here!"

"I didn't know you were following me," I chided playfully, and punched him the arm softly. He rubbed his arm and laughed, though I knew he was only faking. "I'm just going out for a stroll. What about you?"

Deanz brushed a lock of dirty blonde hair out from in front of his eyes. "A stroll, with that thing?" He pointed at the machina with a smirk. Then I noticed myself already half sitting on it.

"Oh, well, um, I'm looking for someone actually."

"Is someone lost?" Deanz asked, his tanned face and emerald eyes showing concern.

"I'm not sure. They called me, but I couldn't hear all that they said. I don't think they're in trouble though, but they wanted to talk with me."

"Do you want me to come with you? I hear the deserts are getting pretty dangerous with high fiend numbers." Deanz asked, moving closer to me. "I wouldn't want them to harm you." He hugged me with one bare, muscular arm. Though he sounded a little sly, I knew he really meant it in the way that he was worried about me going alone. That, or either he wants to get me alone.

I laughed at my own thought, but then gasped slightly when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What are you two up to?"

Oh great, Gippal.

"Why do you care?" Deanz shot back at the approaching ladies' man, a little harsher than I hoped he would. Gippal and Deanz had never gotten along very well, and with me in the mix...well, I don't even wanna think about it.

"So where you headin' off to, Rikku?" Gippal asked me, ignoring Deanz.

"Um, well I---"

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you, Gippal." Deanz interrupted me, so I shut my mouth and hoped that this would end nicely and not badly.

Gippal was now standing only a few feet away from us, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Go run along, Gippal, I'm sure your precious machina are calling." Deanz said irritably, standing up so that the two guys were at the same height. Both were tall, a few inches over six feet, and stood eye-to-eye.

"Get outta my face or I'll send you cryin' to Rikku." Gippal spat testily, and I knew that there was a slim chance that this would blow over. Deanz shoved Gippal in the chest, and glared at him angrily.

"You've got plenty of girls all wanting you, Gippal, so leave my Rikku alone!"

Excuse me, _my _Rikku? I was about to object and tell both guys I was just friends with the each of them, but Gippal beat me to the punch. Actually, he just punched before I could speak. Deanz stumbled backwards from the blow to his jaw, almost knocking into me. I squealed at the sudden scuffle, though I knew it was inevitable. Deanz steadied himself and then lunged at Gippal, tackling him to the ground. Gippal grappled him though, and the two started wrestling and fighting on the floor. I just watched dumbly, though I didn't mind two guys fighting over _me_. Finally, I scoffed and turned my back to them, readjusting my position on the machina.

After sneaking a sideways glance at the two wrestling men, I started the machina up.

"Wait Rikku! Don't go alone!" Deanz shouted, scurrying up to join me but Gippal took him down from behind. Knowing they'd probably kill each other fighting over me, which scared me, I hopped off the machina and went to break them up. When they saw me, both guys slowed their punches and grabs, giving me enough time to grab their wrists and pull them apart.

"Why are you two such asses?" I screamed, enjoying a good licking I'd give them both. But Gippal turned and started to walk away like nothing happened and he didn't care at all. "Hey!" I yelled and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

Gippal had a busted lip and his eye patch was messed up. One of his sleeves had been ripped off, and a long rip in his shirt stretched across his chest. A bruise was forming on his cheek. Though I knew Gippal as a great fighter, an all out brawl didn't matter upon skill. It mattered about which guy would fight the longest.

I glanced over at Deanz, and noted his condition too. It seemed Gippal had done the most damage. The sleeveless shirt Deanz was wearing had been ruined much more than Gippal's shirt, and one bruise graced each of his cheeks. His lip was busted as well, and he was panting heavily.

I looked from one man to the other, while glaring and sneering.

"I can't believe you two! As flattering as it is to be fought over, you two acted like wild kids. And both of you are what, adults?" Gippal had just turned nineteen only recently, and Deanz was twenty-one. "I'm going alone now! I want both of you to leave each other alone and think about how badly you acted. If you both like me so much then I trust you won't do any more stupid things." I hated sounding like a scolding mother, I'm younger than both Gippal and Deanz, but if I didn't yell at them, I was sure they'd lash at each other again.

Without another word, I kicked my leg over the machina, started it up once more, and shot out of the exit and into the desert.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Time passed slowly, probably due to the heat and fruitless labor. I figured about an hour had passed, and I'd already searched all around the Oasis. Maybe the called had meant near something else, like a marker or something opposite of the Oasis. So, I decided to scan a larger radius around the Oasis, hoping I'd find something soon.

About five minute later, having stopped my machina and started drinking some water I'd brought, I noticed something in the distance. I could barely see it, since it was way far behind me. Maybe it was a mirage, you know, but I didn't think so. I started to walk towards a nearby large rock atop a sand dune, and waited for whatever was following me to pass to my side.

After what seemed like hours, or maybe just the heat, someone stepped up to my machina bike. The sand was blowing and I couldn't really see who it was. Their frame suggested a male, and they were tall. I took a few steps closer, but my foot caught in the steep sands and sent me sprawling. The person who'd been stalking me spun around at my scream, watching me tumble through the sandy hill. I couldn't stop myself and crashed right into the stranger, sending both of us into the sands. Most of the golden grains caught it my hair, and I felt itchy with my bared skin against desert floor. When I looked up though, I found myself staring into captivating, swirling eyes of an Al Bhed.

"Gippal!!! You were following me!!!"

Giving a sheepish chuckle, Gippal jumped to his feet and carefully hoisted me onto mine. I gripped his powerful arms to steady myself, the effects of my fall still giving me a disoriented feeling. Once I was stable, Gippal slipped off his shirt, he'd changed out of his ripped one, dumping loads of sand that had caught inside his shirt.

"Don't think taking your shirt off will make me forget about you stalking me!" I spat at him, as he brushed some sands off his abs. "Are you listening?" I asked him irritably, but he just chuckled.

"I was thinking of leaving it off. It's been gettin' hotter out here." Gippal affirmed, tugging his sandy shirt into the pocket of his pants. He then drew close to me, his body inches from mine. "Will you tell me why you ran off?"

"Besides the fact that you and Deanz were acting like trained idiots? There's someone I need to meet, and you're slowing me down Gippal." He pressed closer to me, but I pushed against his bare chest. "Don't think you can make up for how you acted, Gippal!" I shot at him, turning my back and starting to walk off through the dunes. I silently cried in joy, as I saw a campsite on the horizon. The caller has to be there!

I started to jog towards it, yet I heard Gippal's muffled footsteps follow me. "I thought I told you to stay away, stalker!"

"I don't remember that," Gippal responded furtively, only adding to my annoyance toward him. Without even bothering to retort, I simply jogged faster. It proved a mistake though, as it seemed to convince Gippal that I was playing with him and it was all a game. He laughed and easily caught up to me, though if I was really trying I could probably give him a run for his money. His arm wrapped around my waist and he picked me up, despite my screeching. I pounded my fists on his chest and pouted, but all I caused Gippal to do was lose his balance, thus sending us into a fall. Gippal landed on top of me, pressing me against the sand. I grunted in rage, and then pushed him off me. Gippal was still laughing, now covered in sand, as he pushed himself up. I didn't bother to brush myself off as I stormed to the campsite, calling Gippal bad words in Al Bhed under my breath.

The campsite was pretty empty with only three people were present. I recognized two as Al Bhed guards who'd been assigned to keep a weary eye for lost and disoriented travelers in distress, or to accompany those not used to the desert.

The two guards greeted me in Al Bhed, while the third occupant of the campsite simply turned to me. I couldn't believe they were dressed in bright blue robes, knowing that the heat was surely getting to this person. The hooded figure, pushed back their hood, and I couldn't help but gasp in surprised and glee.

With the spiky and part brown hair, and always smiling face, I couldn't help but smile at my cousin. But I had no idea why Yunie was here, and as she rushed to greet me, I couldn't help but feel a little troubled.

Whenever Yuna would meet me unexpectedly with a happy look, I knew that there was something deeply disturbing her. Whatever it was, I hoped it wasn't going to ruin our meeting.

We embraced each other in a hug for a few seconds, and then parted. Yuna gazed past me with a confused glance probably because she noticed Gippal, covered in sand and shirtless, standing behind me. Then her expression changed to a worrisome look, just as I'd expected it to do.

"Rikku, I know I usually call first, but I had to reach you quickly. I hate having to say this, but you must know, Spira's in trouble once more."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Rao Rikku, fryd'c ib_** (Hey Rikku, what's up)**

**Hope the Gippal and Rikku bits were on target, I'm trying to portray them as more than friends of course, but I think Rikku denies it. Don't worry though, Gippal could always change her mind. I want to know if I did the beginning well, and I hope it didn't seem boring. I put it in as Rikku's thoughts to bring the story up to terms and to show what happened before the beginning of this fic. Next chapter the plot will start up. I'll also try to put up the Al Bhed translations at the end.**

reviewers:

**voicelord**: I'm glad you're liking it, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading it. I'm trying hard to get the characteristics right, so it's nice to know you like them.

**JMO**: glad you're interested in the fic. A CommSphere is like a video player, but also a communicating sphere in which the users can talk and view each other. Please keep readin' Mo-J;)

**Tanya Takaishi**: thank you a lot for the great and long review. I took heed to your suggestion and I hope the grammer/spelling is better in this one. And it's good to know you understand how I'm doing Rikku, since as bubbly and cheerful she is on the outside, I don't expect her to be like that always on the inside. I really hope you continue to r&r.

**taggerung0254**: I'm happy you like the story, and I was trying for humor with the Sand Worm ending, so I'm glad you liked it.

**rikkuFan**: good to know you're liking it.

**Back of Beyond**: whoa, thanks. I hope this update is fast enough for ya.

**SpiffyAngel-4**: RxG are just a great couple, aren't they? Glad you like the fic.

**Review, keep reading, and enjoy the fic;)**


	3. Chapter III

_Here's the next chapter complete with plenty of Gippal and Rikku, as well as a bit of action and humor. The plot starts up, too. I had a little trouble with the action at the end of the chapter, so please tell me how I did. I'd also like to know your thoughts on the Gippal and Rikku interaction._

**Enjoy, and shout outs at the bottom :)**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 is property of Square-Enix and is not mine.

**_Chapter III_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

You know how sometimes people tell you things that are so astounding that your mind doesn't comprehend it the first time you hear it? It's as if you're so excited, or so appalled that you just can't get over the fact that whatever the person is telling you is true. In my case, with what Yunie said, I was shocked, surprised, and very happy. Yet it took me _three _times for her to say it before the actuality of what she was saying dawned on me.

"For the third time Rikku, I said I'm _pregnant_."

I took a step back as if physically struck, but in a happy sort of way. Yuna eyed me with a warming smile. "Please tell me what you're thinking, Rikku."

"You, you're having a _baby_? But wait a minute, that means you and Tidus had to..." I trailed off dumbly, giving a sheepish grin. That fact struck me as strange, since I'd always thought of Yuna as the good girl who follows the rules and fights for good. Even when she tried to hide her true self behind a spunky, badass, no-nonsense Gunner, I could easily see through her façade. Then again, probably all of Spira could. Just the fact that Yuna had sex before marriage made me reconsider my evaluation of my cousin. I know it wasn't that bad, unless...

"Tidus is the father right?" I blurted quickly, making Yuna lean back from my sudden outburst. She nodded meekly though, but I slapped my forehead anyways. Of course, he would be the father! All the guys in Spira could flirt with my cousin, but her love for Tidus would always be too strong to be denied. She loves him, he loves her, and they are soulmates. End of story, no exceptions. Maybe Tidus' homecoming sparked the desire between them again. I'm pretty sure they discussed everything before they decided to have a child, though I thought Yuna would've had a wedding first. Although, she could've wanted things low-key, instead of having all of Spira know her personal life.

"Sorry Yunie, I guess I'm so excited that I can't think straight. When do you plan to get married?" I asked eagerly, images of parades, bands, and the biggest wedding cake in all of Spira flashing through my mind.

"Well, it's kind of short notice, but in a week."

I stiffened with fake stress that I knew would pile on me if I was going to prepare for the wedding with only a week's notice. "A _week_? But Yunie, I don't even have a dress yet! And the baby shower! Oh oh, can I _please _organize the baby shower?" I was getting way ahead of myself, _planning _a _baby shower_! But I was caught in the moment and really wanted to help make Yunie's new transition perfect.

"Actually, I was going to have Lulu organize it, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little help." Yuna summed up, smiling even brighter at my enthusiasm.

Gippal, who'd kept silent the whole time, asked a simple question. "Where's it gonna be held?"

Yuna and I both glanced at him strangely, as if he'd just asked the stupidest question at the dumbest time. Yuna didn't think it was stupid because a look of contemplation crossed her face, yet I shot Gippal a dull look.

"Well, I can't decide to tell you the truth. Bevelle and Besaid came to mind first, since those are my two homes and always will be. I couldn't forget Zanarkand though, the place means so much to me! Then I got the wildest idea of having it in the Baaj Temple, since that's where Tidus first came into after Sin tossed him through time. Mt. Gagazet is cold, but the scenery is so beautiful and Kimahri said he could get all the Ronso to help prepare. Even Garik, too! But the Calm Lands have so much space and such a great climate. Then, well, I suppose I could name good things about all the places in Spira." Yuna hung her head in defeat, sighing deeply.

"Maybe you should roll dice or pick a card to choose. Something like that, random choosing." Gippal suggested, taking Yuna and me by surprise.

"Cdibet Gippal! Dryd'c y tisp etay!" (Stupid Gippal! That's a dumb idea) I screamed wildly, shoving him in the chest.

"Hey, lay off, Cid's girl! At least I came up with an idea." Gippal sneered at me, then gave me a mocking smile. "With your indecisiveness, whatever sucker decides to marry you will have a hard time consulting _you_ on the wedding."

Indecisive? Sucker? How could Gippal say something so mean?

"Whoa, hey, I'm sorry, Rikku. That came out wrong, but please don't cry." He whispered taking a step towards me.

"Then keep your big, fat mouth shut!" I screamed, kicking Gippal in a very weakening place.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped behind me, surely about to scold me.

"Well he's an ass, Yunie. Don't you think what he said was mean?"

"Yes, but that's no reason to kick him, especially in _that _place!" She answered briskly, shaking her head as if I was a naughty child. I sneered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey, I can take a beating better than you think," whispered Gippal in a hoarse voice from behind me. He started to get up, but then fell back onto his knees.

"Sure you can," I dismissed him sarcastically, sneaking in a giggle.

"It really hurts so gimme a break, Cid's girl!" He groaned as Yuna helped him up to his feet slowly.

"Now, if you two are done fighting, I have more important news to tell you." Yuna started quickly.

"Ooh, are you having twins? Has Paine found a man yet? Or, oh no, is Spira---" My voice muffled as Gippal stuck his hand over my mouth. I bit his finger, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to make him let go. Yuna rolled her eyes, I stuck out my tongue at Gippal, and he shook his hand as if it'd just been burned.

"While Tidus and I were skinny dipping, _no_, I mean _swimming_, a few days ago, we found a strange relic wedged in the ocean floor not far from the coast of Besaid. I'm not sure but I think there was Al Bhed writing on it. And since you're such a great translator Rikku, I was hoping you could check it out. It might be nothing at all, but I want to be sure. "

"No problem Yunie, I'll do the mission for you!" I gave a salute.

"Thank you, I want to put any paranoia to rest before the wedding." She turned to face Gippal next to me. "Gippal, could you accompany her incase it's some sort of machina. With your knowledge I think both of you will have a much easier time deciphering."

I gaped act Yuna with a hurt look, while Gippal gave a pleasing smile. "Anything for Lady Yuna. I shall watch over my little protégé here." He hugged me casually like we were best friends.

I smacked his arm away angrily. "Don't you dare think for a minute whatever you're thinking about doing to me Gippal! It's bad enough I have to work with you, but don't forget that this is a mission." I barked, surprising both him and Yuna.

Great job Rikku. Gippal was nice enough to agree to help you and you chew him up I gave a gloomy smile, but I could tell Gippal still looked a little hurt. His frown faded quickly though, and he turned toward Yuna.

"I think she's getting excited again."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Besaid Isle; home of warming sunshine, refreshing breezes, beautiful beaches, and great memories. I walked along with Gippal in a trance-like state. Besaid always gave me that enthralling sensation whenever I came to the island. Everything always seems so perfect and peaceful, and it really is. I couldn't imagine why Yuna wouldn't want her wedding here. A wedding set against the sunset with people gathered along the beach. Then a starry night filled with dancing, swaying palm tress, and endless joy. But it _is _Yuna's wedding, and I respect her to choose wherever to have it. No doubt it will be grand though, filled with some kind of happiness. This is where Yuna first met Tidus. This is where she started her pilgrimage as a summoner. And, this is the place where Tidus finally came back into Yuna's life, after being gone for two years. The climate was great too, very tropical, so I'd kept to my thief outfit. Gippal had changed into a very tight and slick muscle shirt made out of some kind of water resistant material and a pair of baggy, olive-colored pants.

"Hey Cid's girl, hurry it up will ya!" Gippal barked from in front of me. I bristled as his bluntness and jogged after him. We'd started along Besaid's sandy coast, heading for the spot Yuna had told us about. She's said, "Look for some ruins in a small plateau covered with grass at the end of the beach. Behind it, jump in the water and head forward until you spot the underwater relic along the ocean floor."

"You tired yet?" Gippal asked me as we walked side-by-side.

I shook my head. "Nope, I could do this all day." I declared confidently.

"Good, cause we might be here all day." He retorted simply, smirking as he did. I gawked at him and stopped walking.

"What, you mean we'll take _that long_?" I whined, receiving a laugh from Gippal.

"If you were in charge we would. But be thankful I'm here, so you've got nothing to worry about, Cid's girl."

"It's Rikku!!" I screamed, but he was already jumping onto the grassy plateau. I stamped my feet and groaned, then climbed up after him.

Once on top, all we had to do was jump off into the ocean below. Gippal stood waiting for me to go, "Ladies first," he'd said plainly, so I back up a few steps to get a running start. Satisfied, I stepped into a jog, planning to run right to the edge and throw myself into a dive. I shouldn't have been so naïve with Gippal standing so close to the edge in front of me, acting innocent, something he definitely is not.

Gippal stuck his foot out just enough to send me toppling off the ledge and plunging into the water in a sprawl. I sputtered on the water and choked a bit, but when I resurfaced, a little fall wasn't going to stop be from yelling at him.

"You _meanie_, you _jerk_, you, you..." I couldn't think of any more insults to call him, so I tried splashing water at him. Obviously, he was far too high up to be hit by a splash, and his cruel laughter was driving me crazy.

"Shut up!!!" I screamed, sounding like I was on the verge of a breakdown, and hurled a rock, which had been floating in the water, aimed directly at Gippal. Now, I'm not saying I'm weak, but I really didn't throw the rock very hard. It wasn't too heavy and I was treading water, but the projectile still sailed through the air. My breath caught inside me as the rock struck Gippal in the temple, and he fell off the cliff limply. I screamed, loud as I could, because I'd done something so horrible. I wanted to keep screaming, hoping that it would wash away the guilt, but Gippal would probably drown if I didn't do anything.

Taking a deep but frantic breath, I submerged myself in the crystal clear water. Gippal's body had already started drifting towards the bottom when I dove back underwater. I kicked hard and reached him in seconds, and then tried to haul him above water. He was too heavy to pull, so I moved under him, pressed my feet against the ocean floor, and pushed as hard as I could off the ground. We broke the surface quickly, and I gulped in great amounts of air.

The water was shallow enough for me to walk along near the cliff's wall, so I dragged Gippal along the surface and laid him along a flat rock. There was no way I was going to let Gippal leave me, and I surely wasn't ready for him to escape my wrath by retreating to the Farplane.

"You better stay alive, Gippal!" I screamed crazily, tears swelling in my eyes. Quickly pressing my lips to his, I started to give him CPR. By now, the panic in me started to rise, and I kept giving him mouth to mouth quicker and quicker. Then as I did it for probably the fifteenth time, my lips pressed to his, I felt his tongue moving. Moving in _my _mouth!

"You sicko!!!"

Gippal half raised and smirked at me, and it took all I had to stop myself from punch him in the face.

"Not a very good kisser, are you, Cid's girl?" He asked me slyly, so I pounced on him. My fingernails dung into the material of his shirt to get a good grip, and I started screaming insults at him in my native tongue. He laughed his head off the whole time at my futile attempts to inflict pain and my wild foul language. I managed to claw his arm and knee him in the back, but all that did was rile him up more. Finally, he slid out from under me, and took off into the water. I thought I was going to pass out from all the anger. So, I slumped into the water, telling myself the mission comes first, and slowly followed Gippal along the ocean floor.

All the confidence I'd had drained away only after a moments glance at the artifact. I was sure neither Gippal nor I would be able to decipher the markings. It was Al Bhed, sure, but only parts of the inscription were recognizable. The metallic object jutted out of the ocean floor only three feet, and looked more like a wide sword. The inscription was tiny, but not microscopic tiny, and on one side of the artifact. I looked at Gippal, and nodded towards the surface as indication that we needed to talk.

"I can't read much of it," I answered dejectedly.

Gippal nodded dolefully as well. "You're not the only one."

We gazed at each other for a few minutes, I trying to guess what he was thinking. After our quick swim, my animosity toward Gippal had evaporated, though I still had not forgiven him for his shenanigan. The trick really hurt me cause I'd felt scared and guilty, all over Gippal's bad acting. Sadly, I'd fallen for the whole act.

I opened my mouth to apologize for throwing the rock, when something darted beneath our feet. Icy fear crept up inside of me, and Gippal noticed it.

"What's wrong Rikku?" He asked, surprisingly using my real name.

"We're not alone," I answered and pointed underwater. Gippal's laid-back expression changed to a stern one, and he quickly drew close to me.

"Stay close to me Rikku, and watch behind me will ya."

Then, at the same time, we dipped back under the surface completely.

Suddenly the calm waters of Besaid seemed less appealing to me, and I started to miss solid ground. At least there I could fight a fiend better. Underwater though, the fiends had the advantage despite both Gippal and I were good underwater fighters.

Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it.

A Dinictus, part of the dinofish species, and a large one at that. Compared to the larger than average Sand Worm Gippal and I had faced, this fiend was no pushover. In its natural environment, even though they're very rare in Besaid waters, the challenge was tenfold. I think it sneered at us as it charged like a missile, aiming directly at me and probably intending to bowl me over. The horned fish came within twenty feet of me when Gippal propelled himself off a rock formation and tackled me out of the way. Not that I couldn't have dodged it myself, but I was seriously thankful. Truthfully, I'd never faced a Dinictus underwater, only in Macalania and the Via Infinito on land.

I looked at Gippal for a plan of strategy, but all his focus seemed to center on the current danger. The Dinictus stormed at us again, decimating a rock formation in between us as we swam in separate directions. Being the closest, the fiend's attention turned to me again. I wanted to taunt it or say something to maybe divert its attention off attacking, if fiends could understand me, but being underwater prevented any words escaping my mouth.

The Dinictus shook its body like a fish out of water, slapping its strong tail against a boulder. The impact caused it to explode, sending dangerous fragments of stray rock pieces. I managed to avoid most of them, but a few struck me down. Aiming to gouge, the fiend flew at me through the water as if it was only air. Thankfully, I avoided the sharp ends of the horns. Unluckily, that resulted in me being rear-ended by the brute strength of the fiend and its sturdy horns. I almost gasped, which would have definitely been a bad move, and slammed against a tall underwater stone. Dazed, I tried to frantically escape any more of the Dinitcus' punishment. That's when I noticed it wasn't after _me _anymore.

Gippal had started to strike the fiend from behind, when it whirled around like a spinning battering ram, batting Gippal backwards. Snatching the twin daggers from the belt around my hips, I tried to fight the fiend as well, but it kept attacking Gippal continuously. He managed to dodge a few charges, but he took a few too. I knew that even though Gippal was fighting back, eventually he'd be too worked up dodging and taking a beating to fend the fiend off much longer. I knew there was one way I could really help him, if I was really willing to let go and have my instincts do the work. Watching Gippal get smacked around finalized the decision, so I quickly scrambled for my Berserker dressphere. It was time to let the animal inside me save Gippal's hide, and mine too.

Once my Thief outfit dispersed, replaced by my Berserker garments, I summoned up a self-targeted Berserk spell. The glowing red energy circulated around me before joining me. I was never one to enjoy giving in to the beast inside me, like Paine often was with this dressphere, but the situation was dire. With hesitation gone, and any emotions or feelings as well, I centered my interest on the Dinictus.

Starting off, I swam through the water close enough to deliver a punishing uppercut. The fiend immediately forgot Gippal and targeted me instead. But I was ready, and there was no way I was losing this fight. The Dinictus swiped at me with its horns, but my heightened senses and agility made it easy to avoid such a close attack. Countering, I laid two fast pace kicks into the fiends face, following up with an aerial kick to its body. Then, taking only a moment to gather strength, I flipped through the water high above the Dinictus, using my momentum to bring down a very damaging double hammer fist strike.

The fiend withered in pain before shooting off in retreat, leaving me to gather my senses again to let the berserk energy subside. I snuck a quick glance at Gippal, only to find him staring past me with wide eyes. I should have ducked or swam upwards, or at least try to block. But I was confused, and simply decided to turn around and see what was baffling him.

I didn't even make it forty-five degrees around before something slammed into me from behind, sending a vibrating, sharp pain through my whole body. I caught a glimpse of Gippal swimming to my aid, but then everything faded away like a dream, and I felt myself drift off into unconsciousness.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Come on Rikku just wake up already. _

Who's there? Why can't they just leave me alone?

_We beat the fiend Rikku. Please wake up!_

Fiend, what fiend? Maybe I don't wanna wake up.

You can do it Rikku. You're the strongest girl I know; so don't lie there like a weakling. You have to wake up. Don't leave me hanging.

So tired, sore, why am I in pain.

Rikku!!!

My eyes shot open, fluttering a bit, and I found Gippal peering down from right over me.

"Oh Spira, you had be going Rikku! Glad to see you're okay." Gippal said breathlessly, flashing me a pearly smile. His one visible emerald eye glimmered with comfort. "It's about time, lazybones."

"Hey, don't push me around cause I'm hurtin'!" I muttered angrily, sounding a little incoherent. "I'm too hurt to move so leave me alone."

"You know, Cid's girl," Gippal started looking me up and down, "you're wearing that outfit I always picture you in my fantasies. You should wear it instead of that other outfit of yours."

I slapped Gippal, a weak slap. I was too tired and not angry enough to actually give him a good licking. Gippal pressed his fingers to the claw marks across his cheek, fuming. "I was only joking, wild child!"

I knew he wasn't really mad, but I did feel regretful for forgetting I still had the claws of my Berserker dressphere. "Oops, sorry about that," I mumbled, and slid out from beneath Gippal's body. "If you don't mind," I started, facing away from Gippal when I stood up. "I think we should get going to report to Yuna." Snapping my fingers, my current dressphere dissipated in a burst of energy, replaced by my more casual Thief outfit.

Making sure Gippal was watching me; I sauntered down the beach just so I could make him know what he was missing. Not that I'd ever let him have me! But it was fun to tease him.

I continued sauntering until a beeping sound from Gippal caused me to stop. He pulled something out of his pocket, looked down at it, and shook his head wearily.

"Sorry, but I've got to skip the update to Yuna. Youth Yevon wants me. You know how demanding they get of their leaders." Gippal started to turn away. "But...I could possibly sneak you in."

I stared dumbfounded at him, wondering about his offer. "You mean I could go to the meeting or whatever it is with you?" I made sure to keep my voice from showing any excitement.

"I'm not promising anything, but it's worth a try." Gippal remarked, turning towards the ocean. I waited a couple of seconds before blurting out.

"Aren't we going now?"

Gippal didn't answer me, but he did point at the sky. I followed his gaze and found an airship descending towards us. "It's my ride. Leaders have to go from place to place in style."

I smiled at Gippal and forgot all about the artifact and the Dinictus battle. The airship looked even bigger than the Celsius did, and I couldn't wait to get on!

And for once, as the airship drew closer, I was actually glad Gippal had good taste in machina.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**I included the translations at the end of the Al Bhed sentences, and I'll try to keep it like that for future chapters. Next chapter will deal with Rikku's encounters with some characters who've yet to make an appearance in the story, as well as a Youth Yevon meeting. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

reviewers:

**JMO**: glad you like the descriptions.

**Bree-2006**: thanks.

**rikkufan**: I've put the Al Bhed translations in, and I hope you enjoy the Gippal/Rikku stuff.

**Cute-kitty2**: Spira does get a lot of trouble. The trouble will start to brew soon. And another Gippal/Deanz confrontation might come soon maybe.

**kingleby**: glad you're liking the fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Tanya Takaishi**: thanks for noticing the relationship between Rikku and Gippal. I'm trying to make them out like friends who fight a lot, arguing and teasing and such. Gippal mostly teasing and Rikku mostly pouting. Deep down they have strong feelings toward each other, but they're too embarrassed or shy to admit it. I'm happy the spelling/grammer turned out right. I try to check my work but sometimes I miss things.

**Review, keep reading, and enjoy the fic;)**


	4. Chapter IV

_Though it may seem Yuna being pregnant is trouble, that is not the main plot trouble for this story. The relic in the ocean does have importance though. Spira's real trouble will come soon enough. Hey, there's already a disturbance in this chapter._

**Enjoy, and shout outs at the bottom :)**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 is propery of Square-Enix and is not mine.

**_Chapter IV_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Wow, and I thought I knew airships pretty well. Gippal's ride easily outmatched Pops' airship and the Celsius. The outside was a sleek black, with scattered bits of royal purple and deep blue. The airship's structure resembled the Celsius, with the deck in front and the four thrusters attached toward the bottom. Size was a whole different story though. So far, I'd only been to the main cabin, and it'd taken at least five minutes to reach. Plus, Gippal and I have already been walking through this thing for almost ten minutes. If Gippal hadn't been leading me, I think I would've got lost. Funny though, Gippal seems to know the airship inside and out even though it's not his. I suppose anything that _powerful _and large would attract his utmost attention. Now that I think of it, I wonder how many times Gippal has been inside this thing. I still hadn't asked what the airship's name is, something that'd been on my mind since I'd seen it coming from Besaid.

I finally asked when we reached the Bridge. "So, what's the airship's name Gippal?" I tried sounding mildly interested, though on the inside I really felt extremely giddy inside the sophisticated flying vehicle.

"Well, that's up to me." He answered, folding his arms behind his head as we continued through another electronic door. I jogged up to his side to see him smirking. "Since it's my airship, thanks to Youth Yevon, I can decide to name it anything. Like, Cid's Little Princess or The Funky Rikku."

I knew he was joking and trying to get a rise out of me, but I had to flatter the idea about an airship named after me. "Really Gippal, you'd name it after me?"

He ignored the sweetness in my voice and shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't name it after you."

I kept my pace with him and frowned. "Why not then?"

"Cause you'd get jealous. This baby's faster, stronger, smarter, and prettier." Gippal remarked longingly, rubbing his hand along the wall as we walked.

"Hey! I don't think so! It's just an airship, Gippal." I spat loudly, offended that he preferred machina over me. Then again, machina _is _his life. Gippal wrapped an arm around me and squeezed me tightly against the side of his torso.

"Don't worry, Cid's girl, I think you'll have a better chance in a couple of years."

I pushed his hand away and stopped walking. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" I asked edgily, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Whatever you want it to mean," he remarked lamely, leaving me to watch his broad back as he continued through the halls. I rolled me eyes and chased after him, my feet making clanking noises. Once I got close enough, I leapt onto his back and wrapped one hand over his shoulder and the other around his chest. "Oh, I see what you want. Too tired to keep walking, eh Cid's girl? Hang on tight then."

I quickly snuggled harder against Gippal's back so I could wrap my arms around him tighter, and then rested my chin on his shoulder. He started jogging at first, then he increased to a run, and before I knew it me were whizzing through the halls and doorways. I was surprised by Gippal's speed with me weighing him down on his back, but he's a strong guy, you know. What would've probably taken us fifteen minutes, we reached the Bridge in only five. Both of us were breathing heavily, I from the exhilaration and Gippal from all the running. He faked a fall and we tumbled to the floor, laughing are heads off.

We used to have fun like this, years ago. Before I became worked up in stopping Yuna from sacrificing her life to defeat Sin, and before Gippal became obsessed with tinkering machina. I remembered all the mean teasing he did to me, and all the names I called him, but the happy memories shined brighter than the rest. Though Spira's calmed down since those times, both Gippal and I have responsibilities and choices to make instead of having a little fun.

"We should do this more often," Gippal panted, lying on his back. I nodded eagerly and laid my head on his chest. "Though I think we should wait until you get a little lighter, Rikku."

"Hey," I snapped, hitting Gippal on the stomach, He started to laugh at his own teasing, while I watched him dumbly with a plain smile plastered on my face. This close to Gippal, I couldn't help but feel the temptation to try something out on him. Extending my arms along his sides, I prodded him with my fingers, and ensued in a tickling fest. Gippal was one of the ticklish people I know, even if it doesn't seem like it, he's always been like that. His laughing ceased, replaced by a wilder and more spastic chuckling. Despite his squirming, I managed to pin him down for the duration of my antics, even getting under his shirt to tickle against his skin.

The electronic door in front of us slid open with a ding, and a Youth Yevon guard walked in on us, me on top of Gippal with my hands up his shirt and Gippal clutching my arms. Both were panting heavily and looking extremely sheepish. Before the guard could even say a word, we separated so fast a Lupine would be proud.

The guard hesitated before addressing Gippal, and I knew he must have been smiling on the inside.

"Sir, we are nearing Kilika Port. Would you like us to transport you to the ground, sir?"

Gippal shook his head. "No thanks, I can jump."

The guard gave a slightly incredulous look, but then nodded and stepped to the side to let us pass. Gippal moved on without another word, but I greeted the guard with a smile. Once I stepped through the doorway, I could hear him laughing in fits.

"Sorry about that, Gippal. I don't want to ruin your reputation or anything." I murmured passively, though sounding genuine. Gippal dismissed my apology with waving his hand.

"There's no reason to apologize. So what if I was caught playing with a hot chick?"

I stopped walking behind Gippal, frowning in confusion. Five minutes ago, Gippal was comparing me to an airship, but now he was calling me a hot chick? I couldn't help but smile at how gratifying Gippal's compliment had just been, but hurried on instead of risking him turning around and seeing me grinning like an idiot.

"You aren't so bad yourself, mister," I regarded Gippal, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm not so bad at what?" He asked me, eyeing me strangely.

"Looks, you know." Gippal scoffed loudly, smirking smugly.

"Don't kid with me. Ladies fall all over me, Cid's girl. I'm can definitely get a girl's attention when I want to."

It seems the true Gippal resurfaces again. "Yeah, you can, with your big mouth!" I snapped lamely, thinking how silly the comeback was.

"I was thinking more like my rock hard abs," Gippal retorted, lifting up his shirt to show his tanned six-pack. He quickly ducked when I tried swatting him, and dashed into the elevator to the side. I stomped over to share the ride with him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of how good he really looked to me.

The elevator was a little smaller than I'd expected, and I had to squeeze against Gippal. However, it wasn't too bad, burying my face into his broad back and feeling his body heat against mine. Once the elevator stopped, I followed Gippal out, disappointed that the close encounter was over already.

We exited out of the door next to the elevator, and I quickly felt the warm tropical breeze again, though not as warm as Besaid's breeze. I walked with Gippal along the vast deck of the airship, as Gippal's behemoth ride dropped down closer to Kilika Port. Moving close to the edge, I could see the bustling activity in the beautiful city. Waves of people moved along the decks and small bridges, mingling about and laughing. Kilika Port looked the same as it had during my sphere hunting days, only with a couple more homes along the sides. Gippal walked up behind me, bumping me a little and causing me to jump.

"Watch out, stand too close to the edge and you might fall off." He teased as usual.

"I can swim," I retorted simply, looking down at the brilliant blue waters only a short distance below us. "Are we really going to jump down?" I asked quickly, suddenly feeling a little shaky.

"Don't fret it, Rikku. I'll jump onto that dock there and you can fall into my arms." Gippal suggested, moving a little farther down the Deck and preparing to jump. Before I could protest, he leapt off the side, landing comfortably on the nearby deck he'd intended. I walked awkwardly to the spot where he'd jumped off the Deck, and waved down to him.

"I'll get down in a bit!" I yelled nervously, looking for an easier way to get to the port below then plummet through the air.

"Does Mish Rikku need help on her jump?" A low but slightly squeaky voice asked behind me. I turned to find a smiling Hypello waddling towards me.

"No, no, I don't any help, no thank you," I blurted quickly, backing away from the Hypello. I should have listened to Gippal's advice.

Having backed up when already on the edge of the Bridge, I lost my balanced and fell backwards. Screaming didn't help a bit, only attracting the attention of strangers so they could watch my mishap. Just as Gippal had said, he caught me, plain and simple. He just stretched his arms out a bit, waited for me to almost land on him, and softened me landing my catching me in his strong arms. My screaming ceased, and all I could do was look at him with utter sheepishness.

"You should have listened to me," he whispered as he set me down on my feet. Then he started to walk towards the moving crowds.

I quickly darted after him. "Hey," I grabbed his arm, "thank you."

Gippal smiled casually and nodded. "No problem, Cid's girl."

I gave an annoyed and very irritating sigh, making sure to drag it out like a groan. Gippal walked on, unfazed, leaving me to stand there like an idiot. So, I quickly followed him. The crowd though, had other plans for me. As much as I tried, I still could not push through the mass of people to follow Gippal. Somehow, he seemed to snake right through the commotion, probably because his rank in the hierarchy of Youth Yevon. People seemed to always go out of their way to help someone famous or powerful. Believe me, after months of walking around with my cousin after Sin's defeat; Spira's public was practically at her beckon call despite how she wanted it. So surely these people would not want to hinder Gippal's path through the port. I, however, being the sidekick in everyone else's saving of Spira, only get the reorganization, and sometimes a little respect.

Once Gippal had completely disappeared, I decided to settle for simply letting the crowd's movement take me where it pleased. I was on the lookout for anyone I knew, being in dire need of some catching up with friends. I scanned the upper levels of the port, along the homes, searching for anyone I could recognize.

"Yo, Rikku, up here girl!"

I spun around in a circle, almost knocking over a few nearby people, and found Wakka leaning on the railing above me with a trademark smile. He's one of the only people I know who can hold such an abundance of smiles as me. I'd say he's my rival in cheerfulness. Funny though, since Lulu's his opposite. At least she used to be. I found the black mage turned mother sitting at a table next to Wakka, waving at me. That made me think about how perfect Wakka and Lulu are for each other, just like Tidus and Yunie. One completes the other, and together they form an unbreakable bond. I don't think I could ever have something like that with anyone. Sometimes I wonder if I even have a soulmate waiting to hook up with me. Nevertheless, Tidus and Yuna, Wakka and Lulu, were all both brought together under conflicts. Tidus and Yuna met during Sin's reign, because of Sin, and fell in love during Yuna's pilgrimage. Their love compelled them to reunite after two years of separation anxiety. Wakka and Lulu, well, they've always been friends, and I guess they just hit it off somehow. No doubt Sin, Yuna, or something had to do with the new relationship they started. They even produced a kid, just like Tidus and Yuna are expected to do. All my friends' relationships really put things into perspective, you know.

"Hey!" I shouted back, dashing up the closest set of stairs I could find. Once I reached Wakka and Lulu, Wakka gave me a crushing hug.

"Things goin' good for you, girl?" He asked releasing me from the hug. I nodded briskly and smiled at both of them.

"It's been a while since we've seen you, Rikku." Lulu commented in her calm and collected voice, and then she stood up and hugged me as well.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" I asked, referring to the couple's only child.

"He's still at Besaid. We didn't want to bring him into all this fuss and commotion." Lulu answered, waving her hand towards the hordes of people milling about.

I looked around as well. "Gee, this meeting thing must really attract people's attention, you know. What exactly is it about?"

"Since the formation of Youth Yevon, the three leaders have been gathering for weekly meetings to discuss how to handle Spira's future. They debate on introducing new inventions and magic, they converse about any threats, and they plan celebrations and parties. The job is tough, but I have faith in our leaders." Lulu recited, reminding me of old times. I think she really _does _know everything about Spira.

"Well, don't hold your hopes up, Gippal's a pretty lazy leader," I joked lightly. "So, does that mean the leaders will be planning Yuna's wedding?" I hope Lulu would say no, cause I wanted to do some planning for my cousin's wedding day.

"I'm glad you already know about the wedding, Rikku. Actually, Yuna is deciding to neglect telling the Youth Yevon of her marriage day as well as her pregnancy. As you know, Yuna is someone who always tries to keep something like this under wraps. I respect her decision, and I agree with her. Her friends are much more adequate and suitable to plan her wedding. Which brings me to another point; I heard that I have a helper for planning the baby shower."

Lulu eyed me with a smile, but I tried to look innocent. "I wonder who that could be."

"Ya know, you two will make Yuna proud with your planning!" Wakka exclaimed, squeezing both Lulu and me tightly between his arms. "I'd help too, you know, but this ain't my cup of tea, ya?"

"Right, tubby!" I squealed, patting Wakka's belly like I used to. It wasn't as big as it used to be, which wasn't that big at all, but it wasn't as flat and hard as Gippal's stomach. Huh, wait a minute, Gippal? Why do I even _care _about Gippal's _stomach_! That's such a silly thing to think about!

"Hey, takin' care of a kid means less time practicing blitzball! My kid's number one priority! Uh, Rikku, you okay?" Wakka watched me earnestly with a look of worry.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry Wakka! What'd you say again?" I shook my head to get lose the thoughts of Gippal. Why should I be thinking about that egomaniac anyways? It's not like I'm obsessed or anything, you know.

"You just looked a little confused, that's all. By the way Rikku, a friend of yours, some little guy in a suit, was looking for you." Wakka stated, after giving me another concerned look.

"Oh, right, that's probably Shinra! Thanks, I'll see you two around. Bye Wakka, bye Lulu!"

After bidding a goodbye, I walked back down the steps in search of little Shinra. Wherever he was, it sure wasn't easy searching for him. He's short than just about everyone else here, so spotting him was going to be an interesting task.

I took a few steps through the crowd, and then something slammed into me. Whoever it was, I was going to give them a real scolding, until I found it was Shinra clinging to me in a tight hug around my waist.

"Hey, Rikku!" He blurted after letting go of me.

I waved down at him and smiled. "Hello to you, too, Shinra! How are things going?"

"Really great! I've been working on this new invention for the Youth Yevon. You see, because back when Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal went missing because they'd left for VegnaGun, all of Spira was worried cause they had no idea where their leaders had gone. So, I'm working on a special device that's sort of like a tracker. It has more uses, but the main objective is for the missing person to be located. That way, if anything happens to anyone in the Youth Yevon organization, their comrades will be able to track them down. It's still in its beta stage, but I think it's going to be a hit!" Shinra jumped up and down, then he handed me a flat, circular device. "Wanna try it on?"

"Sure," I answered, holding out my hand. Shinra wrapped some string attached to the device around my wrist, and then stepped back to let me look at it. I felt a prick of pain in my wrist suddenly. "Ouch! I didn't know that it bites!"

Shinra exploded in a fit of laughter, though I had no idea why he should be laughing when his invention is hurting me. I started to tap my foot anxiously.

"Sorry, Rikku," Shinra apologized and regained his composure. "That prick is part of the deal. Now the tracking device knows how you are and how to track you. With this device here," Shinra pulled something out of his pocket and waved it around, "I'll be able to know exactly where in Spira you are. See, that blinking lime-colored dot is you, here in Kilika Port."

"Wow," I whispered, and then noticed the other blinking dots on Shinra's electronic map. "Who do those other dots represent?" Then I noticed how all the dots surrounded mine, in Kilika Port. Besides my lime one, there was a red dot, a gray dot, and an aqua dot.

"The red dot is Nooj, the gray is Baralai, and the aqua is Tidus." Shinra answered quickly.

"Wait, shouldn't Gippal have one if Nooj and Baralai do?"

Shinra shrugged his shoulders. "Says he wants his privacy and doesn't want people knowing his every move."

"Oh _please_, like Gippal's got something to hide!" I scoffed loudly, shaking my head.

"Well, um, nice to see you again, Rikku. I think someone's calling me, so bye!"

"Hey wait!" I called after the fleeing Shinra, pointing at the tracking device around my wrist. "You forgot your invention!" But he was already gone. At least he'd know where to find me if he ever wanted to talk.

"Hey Cid's girl, what's up?" A male voice from behind me asked.

"Oooh, Gippal, I'm going to shove my foot in your mouth if you don't stop calling me that!" I screamed, storming towards the voice and intent on giving him a smack.

"Whoa, sorry, Rikku! If your pet name is a pet peeve of yours then I promise to not call you that anymore."

Standing in front of me with his palms up in defense was Tidus. I squealed and threw myself on him, wrapping my arms around his neck in delight.

"So, how's going, being the head of Youth Yevon's team of fighters?" I asked Tidus, once I let go of him. After his return, he'd joined Youth Yevon to become head of Spira's main defense. He looked pretty much the same, tall, tanned, and strong, but his eyes showed signs of stress. I could tell, I'm a master of deciphering people through their gateways to the soul. Having ditched his blitzball uniform, Tidus stood in front of me clad in tight sleeveless shirt with a black cloth wrapped around his torso. Baggy black pants covered his legs and bracers adorned his arms. I found his chain necklace hanging along his chest, half hidden in the cloth. I ruffled his spiky, dirty blonde hair energetically, gripping him by his broad shoulders.

I tried to meet his gaze. "Too much stress, huh?"

Tidus shook his head and sighed, but he did opt a small smile. "Yeah, it is, but it's nothing I can't handle. It's just; I'm worried about Yuna. Everything is happening so fast and if anybody not one of her close friends finds out about her being pregnant and the wedding, I don't know if she'll be able to handle all the fuss."

Typical Tidus to be worried for Yuna's sake. I loved how genuinely concerned he always was for her, and his friends, unlike some other guy I know. "Cheer up, Tidus." I said, feeling a little down myself because of his absence of usual charisma. "Yunie's strong, and with your help she'll only get stronger. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone!"

Tidus ruffled my hair, smiling a little brighter now. "Thanks Rikku, you're a good convincer. Come on, I think the meeting's about to start."

I followed Tidus through the rest of the port and through the surrounding forest. Once we came upon the temple steps, I found my gaze locked on the beautiful structure standing just a little ways from the temple, resting on near the edge of the ground.

Since the uniting of New Yevon and the Youth League, much work has been done throughout Spira. One task they'd completed here was building a meeting hall. The building glimmered in the sunlight, standing tall and strong. Made of mostly stone, it extended upwards a few stories, with a smaller area of pillars and statues extending outside and all the way to the edge of the cliff. Standing in the same spot where I'd fought a Sinspawn two years ago and a YSLS-Zero two months ago, it felt good to be free of battles. I hope I'm not getting lazy for battle, but it's nice to know that there's not a fiend ready to beat me down.

Standing still, I noticed Tidus giving me a concerned look like Wakka had done before. "I'm fine, I blurted, and walked past Tidus. Something caught my eye though, so I stopped next to him. "Hey, so this is where your tracking device is!" I exclaimed while inspecting Shinra's device wrapped around Tidus' bicep muscle.

"Yeah, I guess he told you about it." I nodded and we continued on into the meeting hall. The inside of the building had small halls but vast rooms with extremely high ceilings. Openings in the walls and ceilings allowed rays of sunlight to pour through, negating any need for inside lights.

After walking through only to halls, Tidus was swept away by a crowd of people demanding his attention. "You can find your way, right?" He asked me in a loud voice over the commotion, but he was gone before I could reply. Well, I guess moving through this place seemed simple enough. I could do it, right?"

Wrong, as it turned out. I'd walked up to steps of stairs and moved through five halls, but I still have yet to find the meeting room. Maybe I should have looked for signs or something. As I moved through another large doorways, I squealed happily. Finally, the meeting room! But, as it ended up, I found myself gazing down at the meeting. Ending up on the balcony must be something. I felt disappointed, not being able to actually find the right route to the meeting room. The balcony was too high up for me to hear much of anything, and looked deserted.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to listen hard," I whispered to myself, leaning on the railing to get a better view. Below me, I found Wakka and Lulu sitting together, Yuna moving through the room, Tidus chatting with another soldier, and Gippal lounging in a large chair with his feet propped up. Nooj and Baralai next to him sat straight and stoic, looking very disciplined and serious. Gippal looked like he was either bored or amused. Just like him to not take such a big responsibility serious.

With my mind thinking mean thoughts about Gippal's behavior, I barely heard a click farther down to my right. Turning, I gasped at what I found.

A sniper.

Someone dressed in blacks and grays with gloves, boots, and a one-piece suit with their face covered by a mask started to aim their gun at the crowd below. I couldn't let whomever it was harm anybody down below us.

"_Hey you_!!!"

At the last second, my sudden shout diverted the sniper's attention a fraction, but the gun still went off. I hoped my outburst altered the shooter's deadly accuracy, as an uproar of cries, screams, and shouts exploded from the meeting from a moment after the shot rang out. Too scared too check below to see if the sniper missed its target, and too scared to let my gaze leave the sniper, I stood stiffly in one place.

Until the shooter aimed again.

"Drop the gun!!!" I screamed, and dashed madly at the shooter. They looked up, confused for a second, and then trained their weapon on me. I froze, almost falling over, the barrel of the gun aimed straight at me. Yet, the shooter quickly spun around to again aim at the crowd below. Oh no you don't!

I gave a wild war cry and lunged at the sniper. As I slammed into him or her, I heard the gun fire, and then a sickening feeling rammed into my gut once again. I tried pinning the sniper on the ground, but whoever it was smacked me with the back of their fist in the face. After spinning from the blow, I scrambled onto my feet. The shooter started to run, but I wasn't going to let them get away with this!

Leaping forwards, I swept my leg in an arc and knocked the mystery person's feet right out from under them, causing them to slide along the balcony floor.

"Who are you?" I bellowed, and tried to reach the person's mask, but they shoved me into a pillar against the wall, hard. Weakened, I crumbled onto the floor, but twisted my back so I could turn and see what the sniper planned to do next.

Retreat again.

So, I jumped up onto my feet and chased after them, following the shooter into the area without walls and ceilings, the one with all the scattered pillars and statues. It was hard, dodging and evading my road blockers and trying to keep up with the sniper. They turned to fire at me, so I rolled to the side behind a solid balcony rail. The bullet pierced the ground where I'd been standing, and then another bullet chipped the top of the rail inches above me. Waiting only a half second to make sure the shooter had continued running, I gripped the rail and flung my legs over it, landing on the level a few yards below. But the sniper was nowhere in sight.

"Tyssed, mucd 'as!" (Dammit, lost 'em)

I walked all the way to the edge of the platform and gazed along the rocky precipice below me as well as the clear ocean. Surely, the shooter hadn't jumped down, right? They couldn't have climbed cause they'd still be doing it. Leaping into the ocean below could be fatale, and I couldn't see anyone near the ocean surface.

A shadow swam along the ground at my feet. Someone was behind me.

I spun briskly and clenched my fist for a knockout punch, but I was too late. The hilt of a gun slammed into my temple, sending a jolt of pain through me and rendering me into a disoriented state. Before I could black out, I fell against the shooter, purposely, and snagged their mask as I dropped to the floor. Funny, they're wearing a mask under a mask. No, I noticed the difference once I concentrated. A purple cloth covered the sniper's face, a white, heart-shaped insignia stretching along most of the cloth.

Looks...so...familiar...

Then I blacked out, now vulnerable and at the mercy of the unknown shooter.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Gasp_ Who could the sniper be? Why are they shooting at people in the meeting? Is anyone shot? Find out in the next chapter.**

reviewers:

**SpiffyAngel-4**: glad you thought that part was funny. And I know what you mean about 8th grade.

**JMO**: I'm happy you're enjoying this fic so much.

**rikkufan**: Spira's trouble is not that of Yuna being pregnant, you shall find out, it is much more. I'm glad the translations are helping.

**kingleby**: glad you liked it.

**Tanya Takaishi**: yes, you are really getting the Gippal/Rikku relationship. I'm so happy that you're liking their antics toward each other. There's lots more to come from them, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Review, keep reading, and enjoy the fic;)**


	5. Chapter V

_Here's the next chapter, a bit later than usual but what I hope is still very pleasing. The conclusion to what happened to Rikku with the sniper, a large part of her thoughts in the middle, and a hopefully interesting ending. I hope it's enjoying._

_By the way, just incase anyone's wondering, there will be parts with other memorable characters. Though the story is mainly Rikku's and a somewhat Gippal's, others will pop up now and then for character interaction and to move the plot on. The only to OCs in this story will be Deanz and Lyanna. Expect others like Cid, Gippal, and a few others to show up in the next chapter or two. Also, besides Rikku/Gippal, the other couples will be Tidus/Yuna, Wakka/Lulu, and bits with Paine/Baralai and Nooj/Leblanc._

**Enjoy, and shout outs at the bottom :)**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 is property of Square-Enix and is not mine.

**_Chapter V_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

I don't know how long I was out for after the sniper knocked me out. I couldn't figure out how he or she had dragged me so far and in so little time. Surely, I could not have been out for more than an hour. Probably less, but none of that mattered now. I looked around my icy prison, finally adjusting to the fact that somehow, I have no idea how, I'd ended up below the previously frozen surface of Macalania Lake and trapped within an ice cube.

Sounds funny, huh? Absolutely not! I tried to keep the bare parts of my body away from the icy sides of my prison, shivering at the mere fact that I was trapped in the freezing depths of a cold lake. After waking up, it'd taken me a couple of minutes before I could comprehend being in a frozen block of ice somehow floating just beneath the lake's surface. Whoever put me here must be some kind of genius. Lucky for me though, I knew of a way to escape.

After fishing through the pouch of items slung across my hip, I pulled out the desired object.

A fire gem.

Despite how much the idea seemed to stink, I still stuffed the fiery, ruby-colored gem into a small crack along the ceiling of the small ice prison. I sighed, thankful that the crack hadn't started leaking, and tried to figure out a plan. I couldn't keep pressing on the gem so it'd work; I'd be burned underwater. But without pressing it somehow, it wouldn't work, and I'd be stuck in here. It was either this, or try to pound my way out of my frozen cell.

So, I punched the gem with my fist as it lay wedged in the crack, and dropped down onto the small floor of my ice block. As I shivered violently, the ruby gem glowed crimson before exploding in a ball of magical flames. Now, usually at a distance like this, I'd be sitting in a fireball, but the second the gem exploded in combustion, the ice shattered like glass and chilly water rushed in to douse the fire. I greeted the split second of immense heat with gratitude, because after the half a second finished, I suddenly felt as if I was in the path of ten Blizzaga spells. Now I feel sorry for all those fiends and foes I'd ever used the ice-cold Black Magic spell. Sometimes I wonder how fiends take the damage I dish to them, and this was no exception, even if there wasn't any fiends present.

The murky water clouded my vision, or maybe it was the icy needles of pain digging into me. I'd never experienced anything like swimming through water most likely below zero degrees. Even back when Yunie, the others, and I fought on Lake Macalania's surface after beating up Seymour, and we'd fallen into the lake, the water had been so strange. We could drift through it and there was no temperature. Kinda strange, you know, but I can't really explain it. Right now, I can hardly think anything through my frosty state of mind.

I kicked hard and swam fast, using all my strength to near the ever present, ever appealing surface. Even though I knew it would only be freezing outside with the snow and arctic winds, which was better than the mind numbing depths of Lake Macalania. Boy, Spira am I glad it's not the winter season right now!

After more kicking and pulling, I finally broke the surface, flinging my wet hair back in an arc and crying out in a deep sigh of relief. My icy breath drifted off in front of my face while I gulped down fresh air. I only waited a second before breaking into a quick pace of freestyle. The sooner I get out of here the better!

Once I reached the nearest end of the lake, I gripped the short, rocky wall and pulled myself onto the cold ground above. In the distance, I could hear voices, two I think, and I managed I weak call for help before crumbling against the cold earth. Muffled footsteps neared me the instant I dropped like a bag of Phoenix Downs, and the voices grew much louder and frantic. Someone pressed a potion to my quivering lips, and suddenly a felt a little better. Still too tired to get up though, two people picked me up and started to carry me. We entered a small building, a shop maybe, and they set my on a very comfortable couch. Before I could check my surroundings, two thick blankets were wrapped around my body, and I fireplace was lit with a blazing fire. If I hadn't been so worried and confused, I think I might have actually fallen asleep. After a few minutes though, my head finally cleared and the warmth of the fire calmed me down.

"Is ye okay?" A male voice asked with an accent, and a man kneed on the floor next to me. There was no way I could forget that voice. "O'aka after your service."

I giggled and snuggled up more in my blankets. "Thank you so much O'aka! I don't think I would've made it without you."

"Hey, I helped too!" A younger voice called, and I turned around to find Wantz griping slightly.

"Thank you too, Wantz! Really, I love both of you guys!" I squealed, jumping up and reaching my arms out as far as they could go to hug both men at the same time. O'aka nodded, smiled, then laughed, while Wantz blushed a little. Once I plopped back down on the sofa, the older merchant gave me a concerned look.

You wouldn't mind telling me, would ye?" He asked quietly. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Actually, I really don't know how I got underwater. It's a long story, you know." O'aka nodded at that and dropped the subject.

We talked a little, the three of us, mostly about O'aka and Wantz's shops around Spira. Since they opened up here back about a month ago, their business had expanded all through Spira. The only places a shop of theirs isn't located in is Zanarkand and Mt. Gagazet. Many more items had joined their large stock, and they've even started selling rare machina parts they'd found in a dig they'd done together two weeks ago.

"Wow, so business really is booming, eh?" Both men nodded proudly to me. Then I realized I _really _needed to get going. I had to find out what happened at the meeting, but I didn't ask the two shop owners, figuring if they'd been here the whole day they wouldn't have known what had happened. I didn't want to alert them though. Plus, I needed to head to Guadosalam before Kilika. The symbol I had seen on the sniper was surely one of Leblanc's, which meant I needed to speak with the wife of Nooj.

"Well, I must be off. Thank you though, truly, both of you are really great!"

"I hope ye will be back to do some purchasing next time," O'aka suggested, making me smile. Wantz walked up to me holding a handful of potions, and carefully unloaded them into my hands.

"Please be careful, Rikku." He whispered calmly, his head hanging low a bit. I thanked him, stuffed the potions in my item pouches, and hesitated. As he started to walk back, I rushed up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before he could melt on the spot, I walked out of the shop. When the door closed behind me, I heard Wantz cry out joyfully and O'aka shout at him angrily. I giggled, feeling good because I'd just made a guy's day. It's nice to be appreciated for the little things once in a while, you know. Why can't Gippal ever appreciate me like that?

"Where did that come from?" I blurted to myself in disbelief. The thought of Gippal drew me back to the meeting and the sniper, so I dashed off towards Macalania Woods.

The glimmering woods looked as beautiful as ever, always housing that mesmerizing aura, forcing me to feel an unexpected rush of glee. The people of Spira should really appreciate this wonderful place. I know the Guado used to live here when they were at ends with the Ronso tribe, but now this place is so forsaken.

I took my time strolling through the woods, spotting every tree and branch that captivated me on sight. Maybe Yuna could have her wedding here, you know. This place is spectacular, quiet, and serene, while big enough to house a great deal of people. I don't know if all of Spira can fit in here, but then again, Yuna's only inviting so many people. It's too bad though, people would sure flock to see Lady Yuna, Spira's woman of salvation two times in a row, also a great singer and previous summoner. No doubt this event should be in Spira's history books. I think Yuna's the most popular person in Spira, and if we still had the Yevon government, I think she would be a maester maybe. Yeah, but as much as Yunie loves helping others and aiding Spira in general, I think she would turn the deal down. She's young, and she wants to live her own life without the stress and constant demands of Spira's public.

Then I thought about Tidus. I thought about how much he's changed, how much he's stayed the same, and how much he's influenced Yuna's life. Whenever I look at the two of them, I can't help but feel overjoyed that they're together. I suppose when certain people are meant to be together, that's just the way it seems. That got me wondering on how much Tidus' new job is affecting him and the rest of Spira. Sure, he has to spend more time away from Yuna, but that makes their time together so much more rewarding. I remembered looking into his eyes, not knowing exactly what he was feeling.

I hope that Spira's essence of its public doesn't alter Tidus the way it did to Yuna. Whenever my cousin can turn down trouble in Spira, or do something for herself alone, that'll be the day to remember. I wonder when fate will whisk me off my feet and pit me against perils and life-changing experiences of love and wisdom. Both Yunie and Tidus had their fair share of all that. Sin was the one who swept Tidus into Yuna's life. Sir Jecht and Auron were the ties that bind for both of them. They ended up saving Spira, together, even if in the end Tidus disappeared like the dream he was. Yuna never stopped hoping that he would come back, and he did, slightly more than two months later. Thinking about it now, it seems like such a dramatic and tragic love story with a bright and happy ending. Funny how life can seem like that, you know. One minute you're living your life and going through the motions, when suddenly, love finds its way to you in the form of a grand adventure with your soon to be soulmate. Sounds like a dream I guess, but for Yunie and Tidus, it was a reality.

I came to the end of the woods, still lost in my own thoughts. I guess it's a little silly to be so obsessed with your cousin and her soon-to-be husband's relationship maker. Thoughts like this, they make me want to grab fate and never let go, hoping that someday it will swing me in the direction of my own love story. Even if that direction happened to be toward _Gippal_, crazy as that would be; I think I'd still love it. An exciting adventure is one thing, but coming out with a man to spend the rest of your life with is a big bonus. Maybe this whole sniper thing, and maybe even that relic, are all pointing in the direction of a new story. A story filled with happiness, sadness, tough times, and everlasting love. Well, at least it feels good to dream. Now that I start to dwell on it so much, I can't really say if I could handle it all. I'm not emotionally strong like Yuna, you know. And I don't know any man like Tidus: strong, handsome, funny, sensitive, and courageous. He has a great body, a great attitude, and the greatest eyes. Like I've said before, eyes are a great interest on mine. The only person who has eyes that could compete with his would be Gippal's debonair emerald eyes. Also, I've seen both guys shirtless and I know how strong they are. They're so alike physically, both being muscular, tall, and tanned. So I guess that makes them similar body-wise. Attitude though, I think Tidus wins by a long shot. Gippal drives me crazy with his egomaniacal cockiness and sarcasm. I have to admit, he does have his tender moments, but he just conceals those with his teasing. Tidus is the kind of guy who could make a girl laugh, feel good about herself, and enjoy his company all at one time. He has the greatest smile and can always make things practical enough to keep someone calm. The more I think about him the more appealing he is. But the more I think about him the more I think less of Gippal. Beyond the hard body, emerald green eyes, and irritating, stubborn attitude lies a mystery. Very few times has Gippal opened up to anyone about his feelings or desire. He's hardly ever serious and always mask any leaks of his true self with all the bad stuff. Though I've known him for years, on the inside, he's a complete enigma to me.

I took the time to awaken from my continuous reverie to find myself walking aimlessly through the Thunder Plains. Not once did I notice the bolts of lightning striking near me, but at least I was heading in the general direction. If I could start up a solid jog, I'd be at Guadosalam in only five minutes. So, I did just that, moving through the Thunder Plains like they were no big deal. Certainly an accomplishment for me since two years ago I would just shake at the thought of lightning and shudder at the mention of the Thunder Plains. Now though, when I think of this place, I remember Yuna's singing, and how it brought together a divided Spira. I remember Lenne and Yuna singing alongside each other with images of the past flowing through the area because of Shinra's Sphere Screen disruption. Ah, the good old times indeed.

Five minutes later, I crossed into Guadosalam territory, feeling jovial and energized. I turned back towards the thunderous plains, smiled, and then continued back into Guadosalam.

An eerie quietness caught my attention the moment I escaped the tenacious thunderclaps. Then, as I neared a bend in the earthy hall, a shot rang out. It was as if the silence itself had been pierced by a bullet. Screams erupted from the main area of Guadosalam, and more shots rang out. One, two, three; my feet quickened with every shot. A feeling in my gut told me it must be the sniper, or at least someone of affiliation. Whether fate wanted to swing me in another direction right now or not, I was ready to taken down whoever decided to bring such horror to the Guado people. Two more shots penetrated the air before I reached the edge of the hall. Loud footsteps of someone running, no, fleeing, sounded above me. I couldn't' see who the culprit was, but my attention was suddenly snagged by the awful scene in front of me.

A Guado man lay along the ground on front of me, holding his hand over a wound in his arm. "Please...save...the...others." The man groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, I will. Save your strength and drink this." I replied frantically, dropping to my knees and administrating a potion to him. The bright glow surrounded his body, mainly around his wound, and eased his pain. Once I knew he would be fine now, I rushed off to the nearest victim, lying in front of Leblanc's mansion entrance. A young woman watched me with sad eyes, her gaze shattering any calmness I had left. She didn't speak, she didn't cry, all she did was look at me with great poignancy. I fed her another potion, watching it revitalize her body. Too bad it wouldn't be able to cure her mental trauma. If any curative items could ease or erase emotional pain, they'd fly off the shelves quicker than money would.

After tearing my gaze from the woman's soul-penetrating stare, I stepped in front of the large doors to Leblanc's home. With a heavy push, I shoved the tall double doors open, and gasped fearfully. Just like the others, Leblanc lay across the floor in pain, clutching the bullet wound in her leg.

"Oh no!" I gasped again, toppling onto my shins and hovering over the older woman's frail form.

"Well...if it isn't...the Gullwings," she muttered slowly, the pain shining through her weary eyes.

I fetched another potion, not taking my eyes off her contoured face. "Nope, it's just me. Keep quite, you hear. I need you to help me hand potions to the other victims." I chided her, letting her sip the restorative liquid and regain her strength. Once the potion was drained, she smiled at me.

"Always wanting to help other." Then she frowned in a downcast manner. "Maybe I should start soon." I helped her up steadily, making sure she could stand on her own legs. Once she took a few deep breaths, I handed her the potions I had left.

"You can heal the others close by, while I go search the shop for more potions and for any other victims." I expected her to scoff or protest, but Leblanc actually nodded and set right to it, fast as she could with an injured leg. I guess dire and horrible situations can bring the best out of some people. All it brought out of me though was anger, hatred, and fury. Whoever did this was to pay for committing such a heinous crime.

I sprinted along the walkways and small bridges, nearing the shop quickly. Thankfully, it seemed everyone was in fair condition. Injured, but still alive and kicking. With a bagful of potions, the Guado people present could recover, but most would need the bullets removed.

The door to the shop was in arm's reach when I heard a myriad sound of clicking guns. I froze on the spot, fists clenched and teeth gritted. With slow but aggressive ease, I spun around, my blonde locks whipping around, and came face to face with a group of about seven soldiers, guns pointed straight at me. One of them took a step forward, addressing me with a gruff voice.

"Miss, hold it right there. You're under arrest for the attempted massacre of the Guado present here. If you move at all, even flinch, we'll shoot you down right where you stand."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**With all the sniper attacks, what could Spira be coming to? Any guess on the snipers? They're two different people. This is just part of the plot, so look for more stuff. And just to point out, yes someone was shot at the meeting in Chapter IV. Two people, to be exact. But don't worry, they shall be okay, eventually. Guesses on who?**

reviewers:

**Spiffy Angel-4**: it's nice to know you're so interested. Please keep enjoying the fic.

**Cute-kitty2**: thank you so much. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one.

**rikkufan**: I'm glad you like the fic. And that's one of the things I'm really trying for: good character relationships.

**JMO**: thanks for being so into the story. I hope it continues to please you.

**Tamelia**: thanks, I'm flattered to be on all three lists, really, thank you. I'm glad you're liking this story so much. Even though Deanz isn't the sniper, he will be appearing in the next chapter for a little humor with a certain Al Bhed father. And if you don't like him now, wait until Chapter VII, cause he does something very bad involving Rikku and Gippal. Please keep enjoying the story.

**kingleby**: glad you enjoy the combination of fluff and action. I try for that most of the time. Find out who was shot in the next chapter, towards the end of it, and I am glad you're liking the fic.

**Tanya Takaishi**: Yes, the heart shape cloth is an important point, and your geared toward the right direction on the sniper. Find out more on that soon. I'm happy you like the characterization, it's important to me. And Shinra's device will play an important part in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter, too.

**rikku-chan**: I'm happy you're liking the fic so much, so I hope this update is quick enough.

**Amaya Saria**: hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Review, keep reading, and enjoy the fic;)**


	6. Chapter VI

_This chapter has a wider range of characters, so I hope you like how I portrayed them. There's also a little bit of fluff and drama as well._

**Enjoy, and shout outs at the bottom :)**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 is property of Square-Enix and is not mine.

**_Chapter VI_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

My muscles started to ache after a minute of standing rigidly still. Who were these guys to tell me to be still? It's not like _I'm _the threat. If I weren't being aimed at with guns, I'd walk over to those soldiers and give them a taste of my fist, even if they're officers.

"What do you have to say for yourself, kid?" A soldier asked, his gun lowering slightly.

"Standing stiffer than a plank so I won't get shot by poopie-headed meanies!" Dang, I did it again. I think, whenever I get mad my mouth kind of gets a mind of its own. And a silly one at that.

The same guard stared me down. "What did you say?"

I ceased my act of standing still and worked out the stiffness in my limbs. "Excuse me, _sir_, but I'm not the guilty party here." I addressed him in a more mature tone.

"Oh, so we're supposed to believe you?" A different soldier scoffed loudly.

"If you had half a brain you would! I don't have a gun, I'm not trying to escape, and _I helped _the injured Guado. See her, she can vouch for me!"

The guards followed my pointed finger to a limping Leblanc, who gasped and looked as though she'd just been framed for a terrible crime. "Wah?! I didn't do it! She did!" The boisterous woman whipped out her beautiful but powerful fan out and aimed it at me. She recoiled once I screamed at her. "Eh, I _meant_, she did the _helping out part_. Besides, the sniper was dressed like my former employees. This girl here certainly didn't have it cut out back when I had my Syndicate."

"Do you know the sniper?" The head officer asked gruffly, his gun now nearing toward Leblanc.

"Point that away from me you lumbering buffoon! The sniper wore a mask, and all I said was she dressed like my previous Fem-Goons. That doesn't mean she works for me or knows me. It could mean anything." Leblanc tapped her foot impatiently while the officers contemplated her response. "Get out of here all ready!! Either that, or go help out the wounded!" The ex-Sphere Hunter bellowed, swiping her fan angrily through the air. A few soldiers flinched, but the group as a whole nodded and rushed off with curative items for the injured people.

"Wow, did your employees fear you like that?" I asked with a giggle. Leblanc sauntered over to my, swaying her hips and tapping her fan against her leg.

"Well, whoever shot at me certainly didn't! Or maybe they were getting revenge." The blonde bombshell clocked her head to the side slightly, deep in thought. I waited for her to come to a conclusion. "No matter! We shall track down the sniper!"

"Uh, how Leblanc?" I asked inquisitively, my finger finding its way around my hanging braid. I twirled with my hair while the other woman stood speechless. "I think we should go back to Kilika and see if anyone has any answers. Maybe they know why the sniper at the meeting was there."

Leblanc paled uncharacteristically. "You mean there was _another _shooting? At the meeting? Oh no, my poor Noojie-Woojie! Then it's settled! To Kilika it is!" She shouted triumphantly, only to suddenly deflate like a balloon. "Um, any idea how we could get there quickly, luv?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nope, I don't have a clue. Maybe we could just---"

"_Princess_!!!!!"

Rushing towards me, crazier than a wild Chocobo, was my pop. I put my hands up frantically as he came close to bowling me over. At the last minute, he threw his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Ur, Rikku, frana eh Spira tit oui ku? Tyssed, kenm oui ryt sa funneat celg!" (Oh, Rikku, where in Spira did you go? Dammit, girl you had me worried sick!)

"Vydran, bmayca, kad y rumt uv ouincamv!" (Father, please, get a hold of yourself!) I chided him hastily as my cheeks turned redder than a Flan Rojo in Oversoul. "You're embarrassing me."

I watched Pops step back and rub his shiny, bald cranium sheepishly. Then his eyes narrowed at me. "Don't be telling me what to do, missy. I won't stand for your rebellious teenage antics!" I rolled my eyes lamely, but my father's expression softened. "I mean, as long as you're okay, I, uh, won't bother you. Promise be you will be careful, Rikku, because if I lost you, there'd be no way for me to go on." He hung his head low, and I immediately felt guilt and pity. "Of course I'll be careful." I chimed brightly, bouncing on the balls of my toes.

"Oh, Rikku, you're alright!!" An exasperated, male voice cried out from behind Pops. I spun around to face Deanz, as he ran towards me as fast as he could. Pops grumbled something while staring menacingly at Deanz. Oblivious to it, he simply gave me a big squeeze. Of course, Pops smacked him on the back, causing him to jump. "Oh, uh, hi Mr. Cid." He smiled weakly.

"I better not catch your hands on my daughter," my father warned, shaking his fist crazily. Deanz nodded feverishly, so Pops turned to me. "Well, Rikku, if you're alright then I'll go back to work. Call me if you need _anything_."

"Right, of course. No wait, what happened at the meeting? Was anyone hurt?" I asked in a panicked screech, feeling guilty that I hadn't brought the topic up earlier. My father rubbed his head again, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Well, no," He said bluntly. "I wasn't there when it happened. I just got word that you were missing, and that little kid, Shinra I think, told me you were here."

I smirked and pointed to Shinra's device around my wrist. "I guess this little baby came in handy then."

Pops gave me another hug, this time much quicker and less forceful, and then departed after staring Deanz down. Once he was gone though, Deanz acted as if nothing was wrong. "I could escort you to Kilika to check on the situation, Lady Rikku." He suggested, moving a little too close to me. As flattering as he sounded, I didn't think traveling with him alone was a good idea.

"Actually, Deanz, I'm going with Leblanc. So, um, I could meet you there, okay." Deanz smile turned gloomy, and he nodded haphazardly.

"Well, okay I guess, but there's one thing I need to do first."

Deanz hesitated at first, and I had no idea what he needed to do. I thought he might need supplies or maybe investigate Guadosalam a little. Once he started to lean in though, I remembered Gippal always telling me how naïve I could get around guys.

His lips touched mine, not oppressively, but not exactly softly. For the first moment, as he held the liplock with me, I just froze up instantly. Once the initial reaction of utter surprise, I finally pushed him away.

"_What?!" _Deanz shouted angrily. "Did I do something wrong?" He took a step towards me, leaning in again. At first, I thought he was going in for another turn to swap spit, but his face stopped inches from mine. "Well, Rikku, am I not good enough to kiss or something? Tell me, I want to know why you're denying me." He pleaded, though not apologetically. I stepped back to put more distance between us, and then addressed him in a high-pitched tone.

"Nothing is wrong, no, I mean, we just, you know, aren't like a couple or anything." I stammered quickly, taking another step backwards. "You don't just kiss a girl like that!"

"Why not?" He asked plainly, as if I was making things complicated that shouldn't be. "I can feel some attraction between us. I want you and you want me. Could you make it any simpler?"

Deanz's eyes scanned over me, head to toe, while his lips curled into a smug smile. I admit he's a hunk, but certainly not someone I would want telling me they want me so lustfully. Guys don't usually scare me, but Deanz is starting to creep me out a bit.

"Anyone tell you how beautiful you look when you get worried?" He asked in a low, seductive tone, lightly tracing his fingers across my cheek. It tickled, but instead of giggling, I slapped his hand away. Glancing left and right, I found I was alone with Deanz. Leblanc must have walked off in search of something while Pops was here, and all the officers were busy tending to people and searching the premises. Deanz and I were stuck in a corner of Guadosalam, partially shielded from view by the item shop and a bridge. "I asked you a question."

My attention snapped back to Deanz, his face smug and delighted like a naughty little boy about to get to the cookie jar. My back touched the earthy wall behind me, and Deanz shot his arm next to me head, trapping me between the wall and his body.

"Leave me alone or I will kick your ass, Deanz." I whispered threateningly, surprising myself at how pissed off and dangerous I sounded. Deanz though, looked at me as if I'd just said something cute.

"Aw, c'mon Rikku, don't be a spoil sport." He chided, moving in so close I was almost crouching on the ground away from him. Feeling very flustered, I shot my hand out and accidentally snagged the long sleeve of Deanz's buttoned down shirt, tearing the sleeve all the way off his arm.

He rubbed his muscular, now bare arm, shaking his head and smiling. "Already trying to tear my clothes off? Let me help you then." Deanz whispered and started unbuttoning his shirt quickly. As he was reaching for the button just under his pecs, I slammed my foot into his chest and sent him on his back. Calling for help seemed silly, I could so take this dirtbag. Running would probably be the sensible thing to do though.

Deanz jumped up as I tried to take off. He latched onto my arm and pulled me close to him, against his partially bare chest. Too frightened to fight back, I simply pounded my fists against his chest. My nails suddenly caught in the fabric of his shirt, making my escape even harder. While one of my hands was tangled up in his shirt, Deanz tried to lean forward and kiss me. I palm heeled him the jaw, knocking him down a peg. Yanking furiously, I finally freed my hand, but not without tearing off a large chunk of Deanz's shirt. Once again, I started to turn and run away, but something on Deanz made me stop. Beneath the ripped flap of his shirt, some stood out on the far left side of his back. So, I quickly ducked around Deanz, tackled him to the ground, and ripped the back of his shirt until the left half of his broad back was exposed. There, along his tanned skin, was a tattoo. It was small, black and green, like some sort of symbol. I didn't have enough time to make out what exactly it was.

Lost in my thoughts about what the tattoo meant, Deanz spun around on the ground, throwing me off balance. He gripped my shoulders painfully, and spat in my face. "You don't have to make things so hard, Rikku!"

"Really, cause I was starting to enjoy it," I replied slyly, frowning innocently. While I slid my fingers down his shoulder and then his arm, Deanz softened a bit.

"So you really do like me?"

"_Yeah right, creep_!" I snapped, striking him between then eyes and on his nose. Not hard enough to break it, but just enough to cause him some watery eyes. As he rubbed the spot where I'd hit him, I slid out from under him and darted down to Leblanc's front door. I banged on it furiously, wondering if Deanz would actually chase me down. For someone I thought of as a friend, this discovery was quite unraveling.

Thankfully, the doors opened, but not by Leblanc. A Fem-Goon stood in front of me, and I almost jumped her, except that I realized she wasn't the sniper. Though, the sniper had been wearing mostly black cloth over any kind of outfit. But I was raised to give people the benefit of the doubt. Well, I guess I taught myself that, believing in the good of people. My previous interaction was Deanz rather wavered my opinion now, you know.

"Hi, Rikku!" The Fem-Goon blurted, making me jump out of my skin. How was she supposed to know my name!

"Do I, know you?" I asked hesitantly, but before she could answer, Leblanc came over to us in her flowing, sauntering walk.

"_You, _back to work, now!" She demanded, watching the Fem-Goon flee in their strange run, back bent down and legs kicking wildly. I tried placing the voice, but Leblanc interrupted me with her fan, waving in around angrily.

"I thought you released everyone in your Syndicate. Even Ormi and Logos?" I asked inquisitively, eyeing the other woman with interest.

"Yes, those two left a week ago, off on their own journey. A sad parting if you ask me, but the only man that causes me separation anxiety is my Noojie-Woojie!" Leblanc smiled proudly. "Oh, and the girl you just saw, she's the only employee I have left. Seriously, the little leech would not leave me! Said she needed the extra gil. Now, if you're quite ready I'd like to leave and make sure Nooj is okay."

I sidestepped out of the way, as Leblanc plowed beside me in a wild sprint, putting a drunken Chocobo to shame. Nooj must be very important to make _her, _of all people, hustle.

"Rikku!"

Someone shouted my name nearby, but it wasn't Leblanc or a female voice at all. "Um, I'll catch up to you, Leblanc!" I yelled, but she was already running out of Guadosalam. She'd stop for breath soon, so I could catch up to her then. Now though, it was time to find out who had called my name.

The voice seemed to have come from above me, so I took the rooted walkway to the upper level of the Guado's home, looking around for anybody I knew. A familiar smell caught my nose, a refreshing fragrance, someone's cologne. I'm not an expert on the nose-enlightening smell from a man, but I have only smelled one man who wore the mystery cologne that had invaded my nostrils. I moved toward the door to the Inn, and pushed through eagerly. Energy bubbled inside of me as I searched frantically through the dark room for the source of the fragrance. A large and strong hand gripped my shoulder, and spun me around quicker than I could react.

The cologne overwhelmed me at this distance, but it was arousing nonetheless, and as I peered into a perplexing emerald green eye, a hidden joy exploded inside me.

"_Gippal_!!!"

I pounced heavily on the machina savvy man, wrapping my arms around his neck and causing him to stumble backwards. Gippal fell onto his back and against the floor, my body on top of his, as I felt a wave of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay! There was that sniper, and I was worried if anyone got hurt, and there was so many people in the room, and I didn't know if..." I trailed off when I saw Gippal giving me a silly grin.

"Seems like a lot has been on your mind. I'm just glad you're unharmed too, Cid's girl." He remarked, touching my cheek lightly. I couldn't hold in the relief and joy I felt, so I just smiled brightly. I thought I was going to explode. I was so happy Gippal was not shot, and that he was in tiptop shape. A cloud of bad thoughts muddled my mind as I pondered what could've have happened if Gippal had been injured. Could I have helped him? Would I be to blame for not stopping the sniper? Before I knew what was going on, thoughts muffling my better judgment, my lips were dropping on Gippal's lips.

I kissed him.

People say your first kiss is supposed to be blissful, awkward and new, as well as memorable. Technically, my first kiss was back when I was fifteen, right before I'd left in search of my cousin, when Gippal and I had been playing a silly game of dares with a few other teens. I don't know if I was attracted to Gippal back then. He looked the same mostly. Back then he was only a few inches shorter, and his hair was less spiky. Yet, some things remained the same. Like his love for machina and his attitude. Ugh, back then; girls had been clinging to him like wild, just like now. I don't know if it was his body, behavior, or bad boy mentality. Those girls had been jealous though, because I was Gippal's only friend of the opposite gender. I had access to more things than they did. Despite the constant teasing and put downs, Gippal had been a great guy back then. I guess he still is now, only a little cockier and funnier, and maybe I just don't want to believe how great he really is.

Almost three years ago, we'd kissed, not passionately, but not just a peck. We'd both been embarrassed, having only done it for kicks. I never told him what a great kisser he was, and this time was so much better. Except I had initiated it, not him, and that took Gippal by full surprise.

After our lips parted, Gippal smirked with such smugness that it unraveled me. "Not bad for a rookie, Cid's girl."

"Oh yeah, like you're some expert on kissing!" I shouted defensively, still lying on top of Gippal.

"Well, I have kissed a lot of girls, so I've had experience. On a kissing scale, I'd say you'd be...probably...a three."

Three? _Three?!_ That's all?! What a load of crap! I know I'm not _that_ bad of a kisser.

"You could redeem yourself if you're up for another round." Gippal suggested, luring me into his request. Both of us stood up onto our feet to better to lip-lock. I balanced on the tips of my toes a little, Gippal reaching over me in height by about nine inches. He bent down slightly, just enough so our lips could level together. We leaned in, I reluctantly and Gippal eagerly, and then dove into the sea of love.

The impact of Gippal's lips knocked me back a little. I wasn't about to fall down as if I was weakened by his kiss, but I couldn't help but flinch. I tried to fight back enough, wanting to show that I could hold my end of the love bargain up. My hands moved onto Gippal as his moved onto mine. His arms rested along my sides while his hands stroked my bare back relaxingly. My hands skimmed along his back until I snaked underneath the back of his shirt and pushed it up along his broad back. Trying to work a massage in an awkward position while kissing was definitely a feat. I had to concentrate on Yuna's massage lessons she'd taught me, without taking my focus off Gippal. As my fingers worked along his muscled and tanned back, I wondered what the record longest kiss was in Spira. Surely we were nearing it, but my lips were getting tired and Gippal's were probably too.

Finally, we separated, panting from the wild ride of the kiss. My hands still played a massage to Gippal's back, as I watched him sigh in ecstasy. "Wow, keep giving me such a good massage and I'll rate you a ten."

Gippal broke away slightly and then slipped off his shirt. I gasped and blushed at the same time, as Gippal stood shirtless in front of me. He saw my reaction and grinned playfully. Without his shirt on, I could see his Cactuar boxers showing just above his trousers, making me smile dumbly. I remember his fond love for the pointy creatures of the sands, dwelling over a memory that involved me pantsing Gippal once. Finally, I'd been able to tease him about something, and for days. Now that I think about it, it really wasn't that big of a deal. Those boxers are kind of cool, and they're fine for Gippal.

Lost in my thoughts, Gippal watched me as he moved and sat down on a small table. Something glimmering hung down the middle of his broad, tanned chest. A chain necklace, and it made me think of Tidus', except that Gippal's had a symbol resembling a "G" somewhat.

While my new client waited patiently, I quickly hurried over to Gippal's backside. "Here's a Rikku special, on the house."

He laughed at that, and quickly relaxed as I initiated the best massage I could muster. With Gippal's help, telling me where the tight spots were, I managed to do a pretty commendable job. He seemed to be sore all over, asking me to move around him so I could massage every place. I went from his upper back to his shoulders to his pec muscles and then to his lower back. After ten minutes of quiet treatment I finished, waiting for Gippal's response. "Well, I guess I could bump your score up to a ten. That was the best massage I've had in ages."

I did a little victory dance while Gippal eyed my with a playful smile. Then I pushed him onto his back along the table and sat on his stomach. My antics surprised him, and he thought I was looking for some fun, but I had to talk serious with him.

"Gippal, was anyone shot?" I asked sternly, peering into his only revealed eye. Noticing my seriousness, Gippal's smug smile changed to a firm frown.

"Yes, Baralai and Yuna." He answered bluntly, but not too harshly. I think he expected me to fall onto the floor with grief, but if my experiences so far had taught me anything, it was to be strong like a rock in emotional turmoil.

"They're both fine though right?"

"Of course, they're two strong people. They're recovering right now and will probably up and at 'em by morning. If it hadn't been for you Rikku, the sniper would have likely caused more damage. I got to hand it to you, that was some nice work back there." My cheeks turned rosy red at the compliment and the feeling of joy that everyone was okay. "You ready to head back to Kilika? That's where you were heading, right?"

I nodded and followed Gippal out of the Inn, wondering how far Leblanc had traveled by now. It didn't matter that I had no idea how Gippal found me, because all that mattered was that everything was in order and I had just been through an actual _nice_ time with Gippal.

With most things cleared up, it was time to crack down on this new mystery. With my friends at my side, I was ready to track down the snipers. There was no escaping the Rikku wrath now!

So, I followed Gippal quietly, eager to check on everyone in Kilika, and wondering where my relationship with the Machine Faction leader would take off to next.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**There's a bit of fluff to go around. Please tell me if you liked it.**

reviewers:

**SpiffyAngel-4**: hope you liked the chapter.

**Cute-kitty2**: were the cliffhangers too bad? I'll try not to leave on at every chapter.

**JMO**: sorry about the excessive suspense, but I hope it makes the story more enjoyable.

**Angel Taisha**: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story, all those nice reveiws. I'm enjoying your story as well, too.

**kingleby**: I hope you liked how this chapter turned out.

**milkie**: glad you like it.

**rikku-chan**: thanks, I hope the fic continues to satisfy you.

**Michelle**: was the fluffy part good? There should be more soon.

**Tanya Takaishi**: you got one guess right. I had thought about Gippal, but I settled on Yuna and Baralai being the ones hit. There is a reason why they were the targets, though. Thanks for the nice review.

**Review, keep reading, and enjoy the fic;)**


End file.
